Love Save Me
by emmaleighmcavoy
Summary: Briden was put under a spell to save her life, but once the spell threatens to kill her she must find true love to live. Her search for love is closer than she thinks, but will she realize it in time?
1. My Life Under A Spell

**A/N: Okay so this first chapter is pretty long... If it seems slow to you, bare with me! This is my first story. Pretty please let me know what you think! Thanks! P.S. This story is inspired by Ella Enchanted, not based on it. I love the book but wanted to write something a bit different. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**1. My Life Under A Spell**

I was running, running through a tunnel of fire. I coughed up the smoke that filled my lungs and stumbled headfirst into my father. He gripped my shoulders as I reached for him blindly and continued to choke.

"Sweetheart, come this way!" he bellowed over the roaring flames. He pulled me through a doorway as a scream struggled up my throat.

"Where's mama? Where's Lea and Serra?" I managed to wail in between choking and gasping for breath.

Papa pulled me across the sewing room and threw open the door to the balcony. He gently pushed me outside and then let go. I collapsed onto the floor. My chest hurt from coughing and my whole body shook with fear.

"They're in the nursery," he panted finally. "I'm going to get them."

"No! Don't leave me!" I launched myself at him and wrapped my tiny fingers around his leg.

He bent to pull effortlessly at my weak grip and then embraced me as if it were for the last time.

"I'll be right back," he promised. Then he ran back into the furnace, shouting for my mother and sisters.

I sat on the tiny balcony and pulled my legs in tight, burying my face in my knees. Another booming crash echoed in my ears, and I curled up into a tighter ball, tears spilling from my eyes. Then the whole house shook, and I felt myself sliding backwards. My head shot up as I fell against the railing, causing one of the wooden posts to brake. I slipped through the gap, waving my arms around wildly to grab hold of something before I fell. I managed to grip the post nearest to me with both hands. The rest of my small body dangled from the second story balcony and I stared at the burning house before me. The whole thing was up in flames—or what was left of it.

"Mamma! Papa!" I screamed with all that I had left. My fingers were slipping. I couldn't help but look down at the ground fifteen feet below me, lit by the massive inferno that was my house. Then, I fell.

I woke up suddenly, my sea green eyes shooting open and a sharp gasp leaving my lips. I heard a soft thud.

"Are you okay Briden?"

I looked up at my friend Aaron, whose blue eyes were staring at me with concern. The book he'd been reading was lying on the floor. He reached down from his chair and picked it up.

"Yes," I breathed, sitting up in my own chair and brushing my brunette bangs out of my eyes, "I just... remembered something, that's all." I looked around the bookstore and then down at the book I had been reading when I dozed off.

"Oh okay." Aaron nodded uncertainly. "You scared me for a second there."

"Sorry...Where's Anna?" I stood up, looking around for my friend that didn't like reading as much.

Aaron raked a hand through his dark hair and settled back into his chair. "I'm not sure," he answered, and immersed himself back into his book.

I quickly but quietly made my way up and down the aisles of the tiny bookstore. "Anna? Anna!" I hissed. Then I spotted her blonde head in the last row, gazing out the window.

"Anna-" I gripped her shoulder and turned her around.

"Huh?"

"Shhh." Mr. Mason the bookkeeper was very strict about keeping his store quiet.

"Oh, it's you Briden," she said a little softer. "Are you ready to go?" She looked eager to leave. Anna never did appreciate the quiet like Aaron and I did.

"No, well, I wanted to tell you something." We moved to the corner of the store opposite where Mr. Mason sat, eyeing us.

"I had the dream again," I whispered.

Anna's big brown eyes grew even bigger. "You did? Wow that's like, the fifth time this week."

"I know. What does it mean?"

"Well Bri, I guess it means the spell is for real then."

I was worried she would say that.

"I mean," she continued. "Your twenty-first birthday is just a little over a month away. I think those fairies are trying to tell you something. I mean you've never had the dream that often before, right?"

I sighed. "No, I haven't."

Anna crossed her arms and shrugged. "Well, I guess you know what you have to do."

The gloom seemed to fully set in. "Yeah, I know."

It's been ten years since the tragedy that took away my family, my home, as well as my childhood. The next thing I remember after falling to my doom was waking up in a magical place with two self-proclaimed fairies hovering over me. They explained to me that they had saved me with a powerful healing spell. The only thing that gave it away was the brown mark on my wrist in the shape of a wing.

Being ten years old at the time, I thought this was the coolest thing ever. However, when they went on to tell me about rescuing me from the fire, I realized I couldn't remember anything except for a few minor details. I couldn't remember my parents' names, or my last name, or even the town I had lived in. As the realization of all I'd lost sunk in, I began to cry. Once the fairies had calmed me down, they told me the spell only healed physical injuries, but that my memory would probably return with time.

Then, after several silent exchanges, they went on to explain the catch. Apparently, the spell that had saved my life came with a consequence. They told me that once I turned twenty-one, the power they had bestowed in me would cease to exist and I would be unable to live, unless I found something else just as powerful to sustain me.

With some hesitation, they finally explained to me—in terms that a child would understand—what that something was. I needed to find true love. I needed to find someone that loved me in order to replace the love that was taken from me on that tragic day. And I had to be kissed by that someone before I turned twenty-one. Only then would I be able to live without the spell, otherwise I would die soon after the magic left me. Then, after telling me this, they sent me to live with a friend of theirs to work as a scullery maid.

Naturally, being a little girl, I'd had the fantasy all girls had—that my prince charming would find me and sweep my off my feet and kiss me, and we'd live happily ever after. As I grew older, however, I realized it was going to be a little harder than that to find my true love. Growing up, I had moved from town to town all over the kingdom of Draeden, working as a maid for several households. The years passed and found me focused on my job and my education. I had pretty much given up on finding that special someone.

For the past year, I had been trying to convince myself that there wasn't a spell, that I'd imagined the whole thing. After all, I was mere months away from my 'dying day' and I felt fine. And I never did see another fairy. But then I started having the dream about the fire more and more frequently. Usually I only dreamed about the fire when I was feeling lonely or had a bad day, but now the dream consumed my thoughts more than ever. I had confided in my best friend Anna about the dreams. She knew about the spell, and had agreed with me that it was probably nothing to worry about.

And now today I find myself having the dream when I only dozed off for a few moments. That had to be a sign. I glanced back at Anna who looked to be thinking particularly hard about something. I groaned as I realized what it must be.

"Who are you thinking of now, Anna," I stated listlessly. When I first told Anna about the persistent dreams, she had made it her mission to set me up with as many guys as she could. 'Just in case,' she had said.

But now I knew she was probably right. The day was coming. Spell or no spell, I had to start getting serious about falling in love. The past couple months I started putting myself out there. Guys had asked me out before, but I usually turned them down when my instinct told me they couldn't possibly be 'the one.' Now that I was running out of time, I said yes to nearly every guy that approached me and surprised myself at how many first dates I'd been on lately. Only rarely did it lead to a second date though, and I refused to kiss them unless I thought they held promise. This made some boys grumpy, but then I'd remind them of how many other girls were out there and we'd both leave the date on good terms. I made a lot of friends in the process. But the nagging in my gut persisted. _Where was he?_

This most current dream however, really worried me. 'Okay, okay, I get the picture!' I wanted to shout to the fairies—who were no doubt watching over me, making sure I didn't blow it. The only thing I enjoyed about reliving that terrible night over and over again in my sleep was that I got to hear my dad's voice. It rung clear in my ears each time, but I never could see his face though. The dream also reminded me of my little sisters, but I had written their names down years ago. As for everything else, it was still forgotten. My memory had not returned, and I blamed the fairies for it.

I angrily repeated the bitter thoughts that made me resent the fairies. What if I couldn't find my true love? A lot of people didn't. It was typical these days for fathers to marry their daughters off to the wealthy single Dukes around the kingdom, just so they could be well off. That wasn't love, and besides, I didn't have a father to play matchmaker anyway. And what if I wasn't meant to find my true love until I was thirty, or fifty? Or on my deathbed? I sighed, that was exactly what I was worried about. You can't rush love.

I just had to cross my fingers and hope that it would find me soon.

"Hey, you two," Aaron popped his head from around the bookcase we were conversing behind. "I've got to get home for supper."

I looked at the clock that hung in the front of the store. "It's five o'clock," I said. "You need to leave _now?_"

Aaron looked away from my skeptical gaze. "Well, my family likes eating early..."

"I didn't know that," I said, unconvinced.

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know." He smiled, trying to act mysterious.

"Alright Aaron," I sighed, knowing my friend's unusual habits were the least of my worries right now. "See you tomorrow then."

Aaron smiled and nodded farewell to each of us before disappearing behind the bookshelves. I had always thought it was a funny way of saying goodbye, like he was fighting the urge to bow or something, but I didn't question it. For the short months that I had known Aaron, he'd been a good friend. He was always really quiet and polite, different from the other guys around town who seemed more concerned with their brute strength and fighting skills than being charming—not that proficiency in the arts of war wasn't impressive...

"Nathan McMan!" Anna exclaimed suddenly, making me jump and Mr. Mason glare at us. We both giggled and hurried out of the bookstore.

"Who?" I questioned her as soon as we were out on the street and headed out of town. The street lamps flicked on as I said this.

"Nathan. He's that new soldier. You know, the cute one with the curly blonde hair and baby blues."

"Um..." It wasn't ringing a bell.

"Come on Briden. Remember he lifted that watermelon cart that turned over in the square?"

"Oh yeah." I remembered. "Wasn't that after he ran into it while attempting to ride his horse backwards?"

Anna sighed in frustration, "Well, _yeah_, but did you see his muscles?"

"Yes they were impressive, but doesn't he seem a little immature?"

"Briden." Anna turned to face me with a serious look on her face. "It's crunch time girl. You can't be so picky. Last week you told me you wouldn't go out with Thomas Hering because he doesn't shower."

"I happen to find that disgusting!" I retorted.

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Well I'm sure he would've showered for your date."

I laughed. "I wouldn't bet on it."

When we made it to my house Anna was still trying to convince me to give Nathan a chance.

"Oh, alright," I said finally, but only to shut her up. "I'll go out with him."

Anna clapped her hands together excitedly. "Great! I'll find him tomorrow and figure out a time and place."

"Can't wait."

Anna didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice. Instead she left with a big complacent grin on her face. I shook my head as I watched her leave, and then entered the house with a groan.

"Bad day?" Stella—one of the more gossipy maids—passed me carrying a full basket of laundry in her arms.

"No, but tomorrow might be."

Stella paused, looking especially interested. "Ooo why?"

I glanced over her head at the grandfather clock by the stairs. "Tell you later. I've got dinner duty." And then I left a rather disappointed looking Stella and headed to the kitchen.

**Please review! and P.S. I changed the town of Bast from the book into a kingdom bordering Kyrria, and the kingdom of Draeden is located right next to it. I don't mean to be confusing, I just thought Bast would be good name for a kingdom.**


	2. Big News

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter two...**

**2. Big News**

After donning my apron, I took my usual spot at the counter. I was in the middle of making a salad when one of the maids, Julie, walked in.

"Dame Eloise has a guest," she announced to the entire kitchen. Everyone looked over at her curiously, wondering who it was. I didn't. Dame Eloise had guests all the time. It was the only excitement the old woman had besides sewing her tapestries and flirting with the gardener, Franklin.

"I heard them say _your_ name young lady." I looked up at this—as I was the youngest maid in the household—and sure enough, Julie was staring at me.

"Me?" I asked, just to make sure.

Julie peered at me inquisitively. "Mhmm." I knew she wanted answers, but I was just as clueless as she was. I shrugged, causing her to exit the room with a 'humph!' Julie always loved to know everything that was going on. She was worse than Stella. Well, she would have to find out for herself, because I was at a loss.

Once I'd finished with the salad and the table was set, I carried the first course into the dining room. Upon entering the room, I noticed who Dame Eloise was sitting with. It was a woman a little younger than Eloise but with her same pointed chin and nose. Though this woman—I had to admit—had much better taste in clothing. Where Eloise tended to wear dark gowns of velvet with the more lace the better, this other woman was wearing an elegant gown of powder blue and delicate pearls around her wrists and neck.

"Ah, here she is!" Dame Eloise announced excitedly. The two women both stood when they saw me. I put down the salad bowl and stood before them, confused.

"This is the girl I've been telling you about, Carolyn. This is Briden." The woman named Carolyn came around the table and pulled me into a motherly hug. I couldn't remember the last time I had been hugged that way. She smiled down at me when she let me go.

"Why Briden I am so happy to meet you! Eloise has told me so much about you. My goodness you are even prettier than she described."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too," I replied, smiling and wondering, _who is this woman?_

Eloise gestured for me to join them. "Briden, please sit. I have some news for you."

The two women took their seats, and for the first time I noticed that there were three place settings at the table. I took the seat across from Carolyn and looked at Eloise, who sat at the head of the table in between us.

"Briden, this is my cousin Carolyn. She lives in Bast, in a town called Gala."

"It's beautiful there," Carolyn commented.

"Now," Eloise began, in a more serious tone. "Briden, I am so proud of all the work you have done here. You have been such a great help to me."

"Thank you, Miss Eloise. I enjoy working here."

"Yes, well, you have so much to offer, and I know how much you like to see new places...So I wrote to Carolyn a few weeks ago about a job that you might take up at her house. Well, she has quite enough housemaids, but she has graciously offered that you come live with her!"

I stared in astonishment at Eloise and then at Carolyn, who spoke up.

"I have a daughter around your age, and you wouldn't have to be a maid. You'd simply be a houseguest of mine and may stay as long as you wish. I have several more daughters that have already married and moved out, so I have plenty of room for you. And my husband is away on business, so it'll be just us girls."

"It's your decision," Eloise stated. "I think it would be a great opportunity for you, Briden. You have been hard at work for so long, but now you're a young woman and I really want you to begin a normal life.

I smiled. "Wow, Miss Eloise, I'm honored that you would do this for me, and Miss Carolyn, thank you so much." I didn't know exactly what to say. "I am going to want to think it over a little, but it does sound like a great opportunity."

"Oh, yay!" Carolyn squeaked excitedly. Her bubbly personality filled the room, and I couldn't help but smile. I was touched by her enthusiasm to have me, a complete stranger, stay in her home. "Briden, I know that unfortunately you haven't had many parental figures in your life, but I just want you to know that I will treat you as my own if you were to come live with us."

And the rest of dinner passed with Carolyn telling me of all the great things there were to see and do in Bast and about her youngest daughter, Emily.

I walked to my room that night, both excited and nervous. Part of me couldn't wait to move and explore the kingdom of Bast. I had heard they were known for their arts, and the royal family held balls every month. I loved the arts as well as dancing. Carolyn told me the town of Gala was located right outside the royal grounds, so they attended balls quite often. According to Carolyn, plays were frequent around town too, and she even helped out with the costumes occasionally. I had always wanted to visit there, but never imagined leaving Draeden. It's been my home for so long. And I would be sad leaving Anna and Aaron and all my other friends here, but I had left friends before, and Anna would understand. Once I reached my room, I had decided. Dame Eloise was right. I did love to see new places, and who knew? Maybe I would find my true love in Bast.

By the time I crawled into bed, ready to turn in for the night, I was practically shaking with excitement. Something deep inside of me told me this change would be for the better. This was the chance of a lifetime, and I was going to take it. I had decided that I would not let my father's efforts to save me be in vain. I was going to find a way to save my life.


	3. Goodbyes and Surprise

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's another long chapter :)**

**3. Goodbyes and Surprise**

The next morning, I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I smiled as I got out of bed and opened my window. Taking a deep breath of the cool spring morning, I looked out at the gardens below. The landscape was strewn with red, yellow and pink, and the sky displayed a clear, cloudless blue.

I stared out the window a little longer and tried to imagine a place more beautiful than this. According to Carolyn, that place existed. I sighed and moved across my small but cozy room to my wardrobe. I opened it up and looked into the mirror that hung inside of the worn mahogany door.

My green eyes stood out from my light skin and stared back at me below my bangs. I found myself wondering once again if I looked more like my mother or my father.

I looked down the mirror where a torn photo was stuck in the corner. I pulled it out and examined it. This picture was the only thing I had left of my family. I don't remember how it got into my pocket, but I had found it when I'd woken up after being healed. I looked about seven in the photo. My sisters and I were sitting in a flower garden, laughing at something and looking over to our left. Someone had their arm around me, my mom I guessed, but the rest of the picture was gone, left somewhere in the rubble of my old house. I kept the photo close, looking at it constantly, hoping maybe I'd notice something new in the picture, something that would give me a clue about my family. I desperately wished to see my mom and dad again. I had forgotten what they looked like.

I slid the picture carefully back into place and began looking through my modest supply of clothes. I pulled out one of my favorite gowns. It was a plain, dark blue with pearl buttons down the front and a skirt that ended at my knees. I slipped on the dress and combed out my mid-length dark brown hair, securing it with a clip. Then, after eating a quick breakfast in the kitchen, and finishing my morning chores, I looked around for Dame Eloise. I found her in the garden watching Franklin watering the flowerbeds. I told her I had made my decision and would be ready to leave as soon as tomorrow, and she went inside to write Carolyn. Then I headed straight for Anna's to tell her the news.

"Good morning!" Anna said cheerily when she opened the door. "Oh, you look cute today! Ready for your date with Nathan?"

"I—What? You already talked to him?" I asked, distracted.

"No, but I was planning to look for him in town today..."

"Anna—" I tried to interrupt, but she was already rambling on about plans for the date.

"You like the food at that new place, what's it called...?"

"Anna—"

"Or what about—?"

"Anna!"

"What?" She blinked, looking at me impatiently.

"I can't go out with Nathan—"

"What! Yes you can Briden. I know he's not perfect, but—"

I gripped her by the shoulders. "Anna. Focus. I can't go out with Nathan, because I'm moving."

"You're _what?_"

"Dame Eloise's cousin Carolyn has room at her house for me. She lives in Gala, in Bast. I won't have to work anymore. It'll be like being part of a family again."

"Wow, how exciting!" Anna shared my enthusiasm once I told her everything that happened at dinner.

"This is great Briden," Anna stated as we head into town. "And Bast isn't too far away from here. We're practically on the border...I'm sure we'll see each other again."

I hugged her, so thankful that she understood. "You really think it's a good idea?" I pressed. "What if, you know...he's here in town and I'm just moving farther away..."

"I think if you follow your heart, you'll find him."

"I only have around four weeks..."

"Quit _worrying_ Briden. You'll never attract a guy with that attitude. It's all going to work out." Anna did her best to reassure me.

I smiled. "Thanks Anna. You always know what to say."

"Wow...Bast," she mused. "I heard the royal family holds balls every month, and..."

I smiled, as Anna seemed to have forgotten all about the date and began talking about how great this move would be. We walked the rest of the way to town discussing what my new life might be like.

"Hey..." Anna said as we examined a display of travel bags inside a small shop in town. "What about Aaron?"

"Huh?" I answered, distracted by a woven red and gold bag, my two favorite colors. "What about him..." I opened the bag to examine the inside.

"Have you told him yet?"

"About what....Hey, this one comes with a hidden pocket for coins—"

"Briden!" She snapped in front of my face.

"What?" I said, finally looking at her.

"Have you told Aaron you're moving?"

"No, not yet."

She frowned.

"What?" I repeated.

"Well, he's your friend too...and he doesn't know about the spell, so it will be harder to explain to him why you're moving...Aren't you worried about what he might say?"

I shrugged. I was so happy from telling Anna, that I hadn't really thought about Aaron's reaction. It was wrong to assume he would react the same as her. Aaron was quieter and more thoughtful than Anna. He was probably the only person I felt comfortable just sitting in silence with. We both appreciated the calm of nature and would often just sit in the grass and enjoy the breeze. I would miss those moments. And he enjoyed reading _almost_ as much as I did. We traded books with each other all the time. I would miss that too. As I thought about it, I realized I had no idea how Aaron would react. He was so mysterious sometimes...Sometimes we would go for days without seeing each other. I knew he lived with his parents and had a brother named James, but I realized I didn't even know where that was. Did he live in town, or in the country? I made a mental note to get his address so I could write to him once I moved. I looked up and saw Anna watching me expectantly.

"I guess, maybe a little." I said. "I mean, I'll feel bad if I hurt him, but I think this is the best decision for me. Hopefully he sees that." I watched Anna nod, unconvinced. "I think I'm going to get this one," and I grabbed the red and gold bag to purchase.

"When are you leaving?" Anna asked as we left the shop.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

I looked at her.

"Well, I guess sooner is better than later...Hey, let's go to the bookstore."

"_You_ want to go there?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, if you're leaving tomorrow you want to find Aaron and tell him, don't you?"

"Yeah, okay." I began to feel nervous as we turned and headed for the bookstore. I hoped telling Aaron wouldn't make me unhappy about moving. When we entered the store, I found myself hoping he wouldn't be there.

But sure enough, he was. Sitting in our usual corner, we found him immersed in yet another book. I wanted to ask him what he was reading, but Anna spoke first.

"Hey Aaron!" Anna called and skipped over to where he sat, ignoring Mr. Mason's plea for silence. He looked up from his book and smiled when he saw us.

"Good morning ladies," he said in his polite way that was very characteristic of him. We took the seats across from him.

"Briden has some news," Anna announced. She really wasn't wasting any time.

"Really?" Aaron looked at me curiously with raised eyebrows. He closed his book and sat up in his chair.

"I..." I began. "I'm moving," I said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as I'd felt earlier.

"Really." Aaron repeated, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"To Bast," I finished.

"Really?" He said again, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Would you quit saying that? And, yes. Dame Eloise has a cousin who has room at her house for a guest. I wouldn't have to do maid work. It sounds like a good opportunity, so I've decided to go. I'm leaving tomorrow so I just wanted to say goodbye..." I kept rambling on, afraid of how he was going to take the news. But then he interrupted me.

"Briden. I'm glad you're moving."

I cocked my head to the side, confused.

He shook his head. "I mean, I'm not _glad,_ but I agree that it's a good opportunity, and well...." he glanced at Anna, looking hesitant. "Anna, would you mind if I talked to Briden, alone?"

Anna looked disappointed, but nodded. "Sure, Aaron." Then she turned to me and said, "I'll come over later to help you pack your things," then left the store.

I looked back at Aaron. He looked like he was struggling with something. I couldn't tell if his face was more happy or pensive.

"What's up Aaron?" I asked finally.

His blue eyes looked into mine with intensity for a moment, but then seemed to lose their edge. He looked away. "Well, I-I've been wanting to tell you. Y-you see...the thing is...."

"Yes?" I pressed. I'd never heard him stammer before.

He took a deep breath. "The thing is, I live in Bast."

"I'm sorry. _What?_" Sure I'd heard wrong.

His gaze returned to mine. "I meant to tell you—"

"Wait, you _live_ there? As in, that's where you live? I thought you lived in Draeden?"

"No, I just come here for the books, and the company..."

"Oh my..." I exhaled in disbelief. "Wow, I—I don't know what to say..."

"Well this is a good thing, actually. This means I can give you a ride tomorrow." He attempted a smile, but I was still in shock.

"You don't—I mean, you don't live here." I stated, letting it sink in. For the few months I'd known Aaron, I had assumed he lived nearby, but he wasn't even from this kingdom. I couldn't quite grasp it. "You were right. I really don't know anything about you."

Aaron fixed his blue gaze on mine. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Is your name even Aaron?"

He laughed, but my stare sobered him. "Yes," he stated seriously.

"Is that why you don't talk a lot? Because you're keeping secrets from me?"

"No!" he said, his face shocked by the accusation. "I thought you liked that about me..."

"I _did_," I admitted, emphasizing the past tense. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes for a second. I had just found out one of my best friends had been keeping a huge secret from me. I didn't understand it, but I tried to. "Okay...so, why didn't you tell me?"

I saw Aaron in a whole new light as he clasped his hands together nervously, looking the most unsure of himself than I had ever seen him. His dark hair fell in his face as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, it _is_ kind of strange that someone would travel for an hour several times a week just to spend some time here, but the truth is, this town is so much calmer than I'm used to, and I really just wanted to get away and go somewhere where nobody knew me."

I studied his sincere expression, deciding whether to believe him or not. "Okay, well, I guess that makes sense. I still don't see why you thought you had to keep it a secret though."

He shrugged. "I just didn't want to make it a big deal."

After a few moments of silence, I nodded and stood. Aaron stood too.

"I believe you. And I forgive you for not telling me." I was about to make him promise no more secrets but then something stopped me. I realized I had a huge secret I wasn't telling him. I couldn't make him be completely honest with me if I wasn't the same with him. For a second I thought of telling him about the spell, but then knew I shouldn't. One person was enough, and I didn't want him to treat me any differently because of it.

"Thank you." Aaron said this with a most relieved look upon his face. "Friends?" He held out a hand to me. I looked at it and smiled.

"Friends," I agreed, and shook his hand, though the exchange seemed very formal to me. "So...I thought about leaving at one o'clock tomorrow..."

He nodded. "I'll come to your house tomorrow with a carriage and take you to Bast."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." And as I left the bookstore, I found myself wondering how exactly he was going to get home.

I went home and told Dame Eloise that Aaron would be giving me a ride to Bast. I didn't feel like explaining, so I just told her that he had relatives in Gala and didn't mind taking me. She seemed to buy it and went to write Carolyn about the change of plans.

Anna came by after dinner that night, and when I told her about Aaron's secret she reacted similar to me.

"_What?_" Anna looked up from where she sat on my rug, sorting through a rather unorganized drawer of mine. Once I explained everything to her however, she didn't seem convinced.

"Maybe you shouldn't go with him tomorrow, Bri. I mean, he doesn't seem like the type, but it makes you wonder...what else could he be keeping from you? What if he's a runaway? Or wanted for murder?"

I laughed. "I think I know Aaron well enough to trust him Anna. And if he was wanted for murder, I'm sure he wouldn't be walking around town in plain sight."

Anna had dropped the subject when she realized I wasn't going to change my mind. I had always been very trusting of others, but I wasn't stupid, and I knew that Aaron deserved my trust.

She helped me packed all of my things, which really wasn't that much. The last thing I did was to carefully tuck the old, torn, yet prized photograph of me and my sisters into a pocket of my travel bag. Anna slept over and we spent the night talking about the new things I was bound to find in Bast. I was surprised we had so much to say about the kingdom we'd never been to.

"And you have to tell me all about the balls," Anna said for the third time as we sat in front of my window, looking out at the stars. "The ones here are so small, and King Darren lives on the other side of the kingdom. It's not really worth the trip. I would love to go to a royal ball in Bast. I heard they are just grand."

I agreed to tell her all about my doings, and she swore to visit me before my birthday, just in case.


	4. On My Way

**4. On My Way**

The next morning was bittersweet. I bid farewell to all of the menservants and maids, and Dame Eloise gave me a beautiful music box as a gift for all my hard work. I gave her and Franklin a hug and Anna helped me bring all my things downstairs. At a quarter to one, there was a knock on the door and Aaron came in, dressed in traveling clothes. He helped load my things into the rather plain carriage he had come in and introduced me to the driver.

"Briden, this is Albert," he said, and the man bowed to me. I smiled warmly at him, not wanting to try a curtsy and embarrass myself. After giving Anna a big hug, Aaron took my hand and helped me up into the carriage and then followed right after. I looked out the small window and waved to Anna and everyone else I was leaving behind. Then Aaron signaled to the driver and we headed off down the lane.

I leaned back in the seat across from Aaron, sighing and looking out at the dusty road. I couldn't believe it, I was on my way to Bast. I was leaving Draeden and headed to my new life, though I couldn't say how long it would last...

"So, you're moving to Gala." Aaron spoke casually as we past the town square and made our way down a more secluded road lined with trees. "Did you know that the Royal Castle is in Gala?"

"Yes, I was told about the royal family," I said, gazing calmly at Aaron, wondering about what Anna had said last night.

"You were? Like what?" Aaron sat up in his seat eagerly.

"Well, just that they have balls all the time, and that they are supposed to be magnificent occasions."

"Yes they are." Aaron nodded.

"So you've been to one?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. I've been to...a few." Aaron's eagerness seemed to dissolve.

"Well? What are they like?" I pressed. "I really haven't heard much, and half the stuff the maids told me was probably just rumors..."

"Well," Aaron said thoughtfully. "They are held in the Grand Hall of the castle. Everything is red, gold, and white—the royal colors of Bast. There is always a massive dance floor and a thirty-piece chamber orchestra. They do every dance in the book—the waltz, the gavotte, the samba. My favorite is the waltz."

"That sounds fun. I've never been to a ball."

"I'm sure you'll be attending several."

I smiled. "I'd like that." He smiled too and I watch him as he looked out the window. His gaze came back to mine and I cleared my throat. "So, what else can you tell me of Bast?"

The trip was spent with Aaron telling me stories of living in Bast. He especially enjoyed talking about the many plays that took place at what he called the 'green theater'. I realized this was the most I'd ever heard him speak. I also realized how careful he was to not say anything too specific about himself. I wished he would stop feeling as if he had to keep things from me, but I guessed that maybe his family had problems and I decided it was okay if he didn't want to share them. And besides, this was the most open he had ever been with me­­—now that I knew where he was from. I decided not to push it.

Somewhere along the way I fell asleep. I had barely been able to sleep last night for being so excited. I felt someone poke my shoulder and I reluctantly opened my eyes. Aaron was standing over me, wearing a foreign hat that shadowed his face.

"Wake up, Briden," he said softly. "You're almost to your new home." I sat up from the seat I'd been laying on, rubbing my eyes.

"What?" I said, forgetting where I was for a moment.

"Gala is just up ahead. Albert will take you there." He looked out the window. "This is my stop."

I felt the carriage come to a halt. "Oh, okay," I yawned, regaining my senses.

Aaron chuckled as the door to the carriage opened. "I'll come visit you later, to make sure you're all settled in."

"Okay, bye." I waved as he stepped from the carriage and nodded to Albert, who closed the door. Then he headed off down a dirt path lined by walls of grapes leaves. I watched as he disappeared around a corner. Then Albert signaled the horses and we headed off once more.

I gazed out at the beautiful gardens and houses as we passed. The houses here were made of smooth gray stone, but the foliage made them look warm and welcoming. I spotted horses grazing in a pasture, and ducks swimming in a pond. Carolyn had been right—Bast was beautiful.

After a few minutes, the carriage slowed in front of a house. Six-foot tall hedges grew around the front yard, providing privacy for a garden. A gap in the hedges displayed a small gate and a stone path leading up to the house. There were pink rose bushes lining the house and white shutters around each window. I smiled.

As Albert helped me down from the carriage, I heard a familiar squeal and looked up to see Carolyn emerge from the house and move quickly down the pebbled walkway to greet me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Briden! So glad to see you made it here safely!" she squeaked.

I laughed. "Yes, my friend Aaron was kind of enough to give me a ride."

"Oh dear you're going to love it here!" Carolyn gushed, not able to hear me over her own excitement. Albert unloaded my things as an elderly manservant came out of the house.

"Oh here, Brant will take your things inside." Carolyn gestured to the man beside her who nodded in greeting and took my bags from Albert. He reminded me of Franklin. My smile grew.

After thanking Albert and bidding him farewell, Carolyn led me inside and gave me a tour of the house. It was similar in size to Eloise's manor but considerably homier. When Carolyn showed me the room that I would be staying in I was speechless. It was twice the size of my old one and had colorful rugs and poufs everywhere and two large windows. I thanked her with a hug and she left me alone to unpack my bags, which I realized were already there. I made a mental note to thank Brant later. I wasn't used to having servants wait on me. Usually I was the one making the guests' lives easier. Now it was my turn to bask in my good fortune.


	5. Bast

**5. Bast**

I had just opened my wardrobe, and was trying to figure out how I was going to fit my clothes in with the several gowns already squeezed in there when I heard the door open and a voice squeal my name.

"Briden!"

I looked over to see a girl standing in the doorway, a huge excited grin on her face. She had long golden locks that hung in tight spirals reaching her waist, and big hazel eyes ringed with glitter that matched her dress, one of pink sparkly silk and toile.

"Oh, um, hi," I said, trying to balance the gowns I held over one arm so I could shake her hand. "You must be Emily."

"Yes! Oh I am so happy to meet you. You're absolutely going to love it here!"

I nodded, trying not to laugh at the way she bounced up and down on her toes as she spoke. She had to be a few years younger than me. She was very hyper, but at least she was friendly. She was a lot like her mom.

"Oh, let me help you with those," Emily said, finally spotting the pile of dresses on my arm and taking half of them from me. "Mama already put some gowns in here that she thought might fit you—" She hung my clothes on a hook inside the door that I hadn't seen.

"She didn't, _buy_ all of these for me, did she?"

"Oh, no, these are old dresses of my sisters. We have a lot of them, and most have only been worn once or twice...You can wear anything you see here. I'm sure you'll find something you like. "

"Wow, that's very generous. Thank you."

Emily beamed, pleased. "Well, I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself. I'll leave you alone now to unpack."

I nodded, hanging my armload of dresses on the other door's hook.

"Unless you want some help..."

"No, I've got it under control. Thanks."

Emily skipped out of the room. I laughed to myself. She was quite a character.

xxx

Meanwhile, a young man with dark hair and blue eyes walked through the halls of a castle with assurance. There was no one around to bother him, no one to tell him what he should be doing. Instead he kept a steady pace, enjoying this rare moment of solitude within the castle of Bast.

Just then, another, taller man in his mid-twenties with similar hair and eyes, rounded a corner and gaped at the young man.

"Prince Aaron!" the older one exclaimed. "There are plans to be made and parades to attend. Whatever are you doing roaming the castle by yourself?"

Aaron rolled his eyes at his brother. "_You're_ the prince Nick. The one in line for the throne. I do not need to be concerned with such things. It is you who shouldn't be wasting your time alone in the castle."

"Oh but I have slipped my guards and come looking for you. I wanted to make sure you arrived back from Draeden in one piece."

Aaron eyed him and began walking away. "Your concern touches me. Now, if you don't mind, I was hoping to be alone at the moment..."

Prince Nickolas clapped a hand on his little brother's back in amusement, dropping his charade. Though Nick was very much looking forward to becoming King some day, he often found himself jealous of all his brother's free time. He ignored Aaron's request for solitude and fell into step beside him.

"So, did your friend make it to her house okay?"

Aaron sighed, realizing his brother wouldn't quit pestering him until he spoke. "Yes, Albert told me she arrived at Dame Carolyn's safely."

"Ah, Albert. Such a good, trusting man. You're lucky you have him to cover for you and to keep your secret escapades well, secret."

"Yes, I know." Albert had been very good at keeping his mouth shut about Aaron's doings in Draeden. Aaron considered him more of a friend than a servant.

"So...What was her name again?"

"Briden."

"Right, right. When am I going to meet the famous Briden?"

Aaron glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye.

"Yes," Nickolas answered. "I want to meet this girl you've told me absolutely nothing about."

"I'd rather you not—"

"Oh come on, Aaron. How am I supposed to give you my opinion on her without ever seeing her?"

"I don't need your opinion, Nick."

"I promise I'll keep it a secret. See how good I've been keeping it lately? Come on, you need someone else to talk to about this besides Albert. Don't you trust your own brother?"

Aaron considered this. His time spent with Briden was the only normal part of his life. She was one of the few people who didn't treat him like royalty. He didn't like keeping secrets, but he cherished the feeling of normality he felt when he was around her. Briden was quiet, but rather interesting. She enjoyed the same books he did, and she was honest with him. He knew he should be the same, and he vowed to tell her his secret soon. But until then, she was too good of a friend to risk losing.

He knew that things were bound to get complicated, now that Briden lived in Gala. He blessed the foresight that made him give her his brother's middle name, James, so that if she ever heard of Prince Nickolas and Prince Aaron of Bast it would be less obvious that it was him. But that was only a small relief. He knew it going to be harder to see her in public, most people in Gala knew what he looked like... Aaron realized unwillingly that he could use another confidant to help him out.

"Alright," he assented, turning to face his brother. "I was going to see her after the parade..."

"Wonderful!" Nick grinned, getting his way as usual. "I'm glad you agree. Well, I must be going." Nick turned around and walked back the way they had come. Aaron shook his head. Nick could be so pushy sometimes, but that's what would make him a good king, he didn't take no for an answer. Aaron enjoyed being a prince, but he enjoyed even more being the one without all of the responsibilities of future Kingship. He had enough on his plate.

xxx

I had just finished unpacking and had collapsed on my bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called from where I lay.

Emily came in. "Hello," she chimed. "Me and a few friends are going to the parade this afternoon. Would you like to come with us?"

I looked up curiously. "Parade?"

"Yeah, the royal family has a parade every year in the spring."

I sat up. "Sure, sounds like fun."

She sat down next to me. "Oh, it is. And the royal family will be in the parade of course. Oh you should see Prince Nickolas. He is _so_ dreamy..."

Emily's eyes went out of focus. I shifted my weight and she seemed to snap out of it. She looked at me curiously.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"Oh, um..." I realized I was still in my travel clothes.

Emily interpreted my hesitation and headed over to my wardrobe, swinging it open. "Have you looked through these dresses yet?" She started rummaging through it.

I stood up, and was about to tell her I hadn't, when she pulled out a bright yellow gown covered in ruffles. "How about this one?"

"Um..."

Emily gave it a second glance. "You're right. It's a bit much. I see you're more the subtle type. That's fine..." She searched through the mess of dresses. I was surprised she could find anything in there. "What about this one?"

She pulled out a dress that I liked a lot better. It was dark purple with tiny white flowers stitched along the neckline and hemline. She held it out to me and I took it from her, holding it up in front of the full-length mirror by the door.

Emily smiled. "You like it?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem." She skipped to the door. "See? I told you there's be something you like in there." She told me to meet her downstairs in half an hour and then left me to change.

Once I'd washed my face and put on the dress, I combed through my hair and saw that I still had fifteen minutes left. I went to the window that opened to the front of the house and pulled back the curtains. Looking past the well-manicured lawn and finely cut hedges, I could see the tops of several buildings poking through the trees, which had to be the town square. It wasn't far away at all—I would no longer have to calculate travel time into my morning routine.

I went to the other window on the adjacent wall, and when I pulled back the curtains the scene took my breath away. Right there, past several hills and scattered rooftops, was the grandest castle I had ever seen. The towers shone gold against the afternoon sun and a red flag flew above every spire. I hadn't realized I'd be able to see the castle of Bast from my bedroom.

I was in awe.

**A/N: Well there it is! Five chapters down. Tell me what you think so far!**


	6. New Faces

**6. New Faces**

I arrived downstairs with one minute to spare. I didn't have to wait long. Emily came skipping down the stairs in a different pink dress this time.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. Then she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to town, chanting, "We don't want to be late for the prince!"

Once we arrived, Emily began searching the crowd for her friends. I had been looking forward to my first look at the town, but I couldn't see much of anything really. There were people everywhere, and I wasn't exactly the tallest person in the kingdom...

"Oh! Over here Briden..." Emily dragged me through the crowd, waving at someone. She stopped as four people greeted her and then looked at me.

"Everyone, this is Briden. Briden this is Liz, Brook, Aaron and Gavin."

"Hi," I replied as they took turns shaking my hand. Liz and Brook were both blonde like Emily, though Liz's hair was short and curly, Brook's long and pin-straight. Emily's friend Aaron was red-haired and freckled, nothing like my friend Aaron. Gavin looked at me with big brown eyes and matching brown hair. His handsome face smiled at me.

"It's very nice to meet you, Briden," he said smoothly as he shook my hand. I felt myself blush, but no one seemed to notice. The sudden sounds of blaring trumpets made everyone turn.

I turned to look through the dense crowd and could just make out a group of brass players moving down the street. Apparently, the parade had started.

"Come on!" Liz shouted, pushing herself to the front of the crowd. Emily and Brook squealed with excitement and followed their friend, squeezing through the crowd with difficulty.

"You don't have to follow them," Gavin said in my ear. "They're just going to ogle at the royals."

I turned to him. "Prince Nickolas?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "So, Emily's already told you about him. I guess I'm not surprised." He shook his head. "All the girls go crazy for Prince Nickolas, and Prince Aaron."

"There are two princes?"

"Yes. But girls obviously obsess over Nickolas more."

"Why is that?"

Gavin smiled at my naivety. "Because he's first in line for the throne."

"Oh."

He shrugged. "I'm not that impressed by royalty."

Someone bumped into me as more young girls scrambled to the front of the mass. I regarded them. "Me neither."

Gavin looked at me curiously. "Really?" But before I could answer, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him as an overeager prince fan came charging through.

"Thanks," I muttered, regaining my balance and noting my wild heartbeat. "I'm not impressed by riches if that's what you mean."

He smiled at me again. "Then you're not like most girls around here."

I blushed again as applause erupted around us. Gavin looked over the crowd to see what was going on. "Here they come now."

xxx

Nick looked over at his brother as they mounted their horses.

"Won't she see you in the parade?" he asked.

Aaron looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then nudged his horse closer to Nick's. "She just got here, she may not even be watching the parade. And if she is, there are so many people around she may not even see me, or recognize me for that matter. And if I do spot her, you'll cover me, right?"

Nick nodded in a dignified way. "Yes sir!"

Aaron smiled. His brother was always ready to lend a hand, a little too nosy sometimes, but he was glad of the extra help.

Moments later, it was their turn to go, and they rode down Main Street following the open carriage that their parents rode in. Aaron nodded stately at people as he passed, holding his hand up and waving to others. He put on his best performance as a prince.

xxx

I stood on my tiptoes to see over the heads of the people in front of me, but it was no use. I told myself I really didn't need to see, but I was curious. I saw a horse through the crowd but couldn't make out the person on it. Shrill screams pierced my ears. I would just have to take Emily's word for it that the princes were 'dreamy'.

After the parade ended, Emily and her friends showed me their favorite place to hang out. It was a crowded place they called Peterson's. It was packed with youth from all over town. There were tables set up and music coming from some unknown source, but most people just stood around chatting. The girls were talking about an upcoming play, and the boys were discussing the best way to catch an ogre. I shuddered at the word. I had always been afraid of ogres. The idea of forcing someone to do things against their will seemed especially horrid to me.

Gavin had been looking at me and noticed me shiver. "Are you cold?" he said over the noise.

"No," I hollered up to him. "I'm going to get some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll be right back."

"Okay." And he turned back to his conversation with Aaron.

xxx

"Aaron, do I really have to wear this?" Nick asked, fumbling with a straw hat and glasses. "I hate wearing my glasses."

"Exactly. You never wear them, so no one will recognize you with them on," Aaron answered, fitting his own hat onto his head.

"Well, why aren't you in disguise? You just have a stupid hat."

Aaron scowled. "_Because_ I am not as recognizable as you."

"You look just like me, except shorter."

"Well I don't have to appear at every town function. Now, be quiet and walk normal. We're almost there."

Nick hunched his shoulders and shuffled his feet as he followed his brother through the narrow alleyway they had been sneaking through.

The two young men emerged from the alley wearing drab clothes that no one would suspect a prince to be wearing. As they approached the middle of town, they easily joined the blustering crowd. It seemed to be working, nobody looked twice at them.

"Did you see Prince Nickolas?" Aaron heard as they passed a huddle of girls. "So cute—"

Nickolas slowed down to listen to them. "_Come on_." Aaron pulled him along.

"And did you see Prince Aaron? He is gorgeous."

Nick laughed and shoved Aaron playfully. Aaron kept his pace, trying to show Nick that he didn't care.

"I don't see her," Aaron whispered. "Let's go to Peterson's. I've met that Emily girl at a ball before. She talked about that place incessantly..."

"Ah, Emily Cruze. She's obsessed with me," Nick commented.

"Who isn't obsessed with future _King Modest_," Aaron quipped. Nick shoved him again. "Keep your voice down," Aaron added, and the brothers made their way down the street toward Peterson's.

xxx

I squeezed between two people and found myself in a less populated corner of the room. It was quieter over here, so I decided to stay. I leaned against the wall and looked around for a few minutes. Finally, I decided to head back to where the group was. I had only taken a few steps forward when someone bumped into me.

"Sorry—" I looked around as I steadied myself, surprised I hadn't fallen on my face yet what with all the maneuvering through crowds today.

"No, I apologize."

I looked at the guy I had run into. "Aaron?"

He looked up from under the same black hat he'd been wearing earlier and smiled as his blue eyes met mine. "Briden, Hi!"

I gave him a quick hug and looked at the guy standing next to him. Then Aaron seemed to remember whom he'd come with.

"Oh, Briden, this is my brother, James."

"Oh! So you're Aaron's brother. It's nice to meet you."

He shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Briden." He looked a lot like Aaron, and was polite too. They were obviously related.

"Did you make it to the parade?" Aaron asked.

I nodded. "Yes I did. It was fun. They really go all out, don't they?"

James chuckled. "Indeed they do."

Aaron looked nervous about something. Maybe he was uncomfortable with the large crowd like I was. I smiled to myself, glad I wasn't alone.

"Well, I should get back to my group," I said, thinking they might be wondering why I was taking so long. "Do you want to meet them?"

Aaron glanced around hesitantly. "I'd love too...but actually James and I should be heading home. I'll see you around Bri."

"Oh, alright...bye!" I wished they didn't have to leave, I hated not knowing anybody here, but both boys nodded in farewell and disappeared through the crowd.

Emily and I arrived back at home later that night. My lack of sleep the previous night had finally caught up with me and I was exhausted from the busy day. I went straight up to my room and got ready for bed. After I had donned my nightgown and crawled into bed, there was knock on my door.

Carolyn came in, followed closely by Emily.

"Hi Briden. I just came in to say goodnight," she said.

"Oh." I smiled, trying to remember the last time someone had come into my room just to say goodnight. "Goodnight, Carolyn."

"Emily says you two had fun this afternoon."

"Yeah," I nodded, and added to Emily, "Thanks for taking me along."

"Oh it was my pleasure!" Emily chimed, taking a seat at the foot of my bed.

Carolyn smiled. "Well, goodnight girls." And she left the room.

"So," Emily said, as soon as the door closed. "Gavin said he had a good time with you today."

"He did?" I felt my face warm.

Emily smiled impishly. "So you like him?"

I shrugged, trying to act casual. "Well, he _is_ rather...charming."

"Ooo! This is exciting." Emily hopped up from the bed. "Well, goodnight!"

As soon as she left, I fell back into my pillows. I sighed. She was obviously trying to set me up with Gavin. And I was okay with that. Gavin was sweet, not to mention handsome. I turned off my lamp and smiled as sleep took me. My first day in Bast had been a good one.


	7. Boys

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here's another chappie. P.S. Reviews make me happy! ;)**

**7. Boys...**

I spent the weekend exploring the town of Gala. In the days that followed, I had taken to sitting on the front porch overlooking the garden to read. Emily, Liz and Brook came to me throughout the week, inviting me to do different things. Most outings required searching for ball gowns. When I asked if a ball was coming up, they told me there had been one a couple weeks before, but there would be another one at the end of the month. So it was true, they did have balls quite often. Sometimes the girls and I went out to lunch, sometimes the boys tagged along too.

"I also take part in the productions at the green theater," Gavin told me one afternoon as we sat on a bench inside a shoe store. He and I had accompanied Emily to give her our opinion on a pair of pink heels. Gavin seemed more interested in talking to me than paying attention to Emily.

"Really? Are you an actor?" I had never met an actor before.

Gavin sat up tall. "Yes I am. Maybe you'd like to come watch me? I'm performing next week."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

He smiled. He had a nice smile. "Great."

"Okay guys, what do you think?" We both turned as Emily stood up, wearing some gold heels this time.

"Those look nice," I said. "But I think pink's more your color."

Emily looked at them in the mirror. "I think so too. Thanks Briden."

Emily and I left the store and Gavin went his own way. On our way back home, I tried to look around for a bookstore. I hadn't seen one since coming here, and Aaron had said he came to Draeden for the books, which made me wonder if there were any bookstores in Bast at all. That would be a shame. Then I realized I hadn't seen Aaron lately. I had assumed I'd be running into him a lot around town, but I realized he probably enjoyed crowds about as much as I did.

I decided to start getting serious about finding a bookstore. I thought about asking Emily, but she really didn't seem like the reading type. So, Thursday night I headed to town by myself and began checking every street corner for sign of a bookshop. If I had a chance of running into Aaron anywhere it would be in there.

I had just left an art supply shop that I had mistaken for a bookstore, when I heard my named being called. I turned around to see Gavin approaching me, leaving behind a group of guys that stared after us. I spotted the red hair of Aaron among them.

"Hey Gavin," I said as he stopped in front of me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gazed at me with those big brown eyes of his.

"Hi Briden. What are you doing out here at night all by yourself?"

He tried to sound casual, but I could tell he really wanted to know. "Oh I was just seeing if there were any bookstores around here."

Gavin looked pensive for a moment, "Actually, none that I know of. But Dame Carolyn has a library. I'm sure she told you that."

Carolyn had shown me her library, but it was small and the books were poorly organized. Plus, I enjoyed the atmosphere of a good bookstore. "Yes she did," I answered. "I just thought I'd look for one anyway."

Gavin nodded, unenthused. He obviously didn't find books that interesting of a topic. "Well," he said, putting on his easy smile. "The reason I came over here was, well...would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh," I said, surprised by the drastic change of subject and now reminding myself I'd been hoping this would happen. "Sure Gavin. I'd love too."

"Okay great." He beamed. "I'll come by your house at seven tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

His brown gaze bore into me. I felt my face warm, and was thankful it was dark outside.

"Well, it's getting late," he said finally. "You want me to walk you home?" He seemed to forget there were people waiting for him.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." I don't know why I said that.

He nodded and turned to leave.

I didn't want him to go. "I—See you tomorrow!" I called.

Gavin turned back around. He stepped in closer and brushed my hair behind my left ear. He smiled and whispered, "Can't wait."

I was blown away. As I watched him leave with his friends I sighed. He was perfect. Obviously I didn't believe in love at first sight, but I could feel something starting with Gavin. I crossed my fingers that the date would go well tomorrow.

The doorbell rang Friday night at exactly seven o'clock. I had chosen a dress from my cornucopia upstairs—a floral sundress with a silver ribbon around the waist. Emily had of course squealed with delight when I'd told her about my date with Gavin and offered to help me with my hair and makeup, but I politely declined. Just because I was in a new town, I wasn't going to be someone I wasn't. I went through my usual routine and pulled my hair half up in a barrette. I hurried downstairs as one of the maids opened the front door and stopped as I reached the bottom, flicking my bangs out of my eyes. Gavin stood in the doorway, looking handsome as always in a black coat and slacks.

"Hello Briden. Ready to go?"

I nodded, trying to catch my breath from running down the stairs. He took my hand, which incidentally didn't help the breathing process. I tried to control my nerves as we headed down the path through the garden.

"You look beautiful," he told me as he opened the gate for me.

"Thanks, you clean up good yourself."

He chuckled. "Thank you."

We ate at a small local restaurant. It was perfect for me. I appreciated that Gavin would pick a place that was scarce of people, and rather intimate. He'd obviously picked up on my preference for solitude. Dinner was delicious, and Gavin told me all about his acting. When he asked what I liked to do for fun, I told him about my love for reading and the arts. He was delighted that I enjoyed plays. He told me that unfortunately most of his reading consisted of scripts and I told him that was okay with me. Gavin had offered me his coat as we left the restaurant for it was a little chilly, and I graciously accepted. I was having a great time, strolling down the sidewalk laughing at something he'd said, when I spotted a familiar figure pass us.

I did a double take. "Aaron?"

The figure turned, and sure enough it was him. I smiled and waved as he slowly approached us. I felt Gavin's arm go around my shoulders.

"Gavin, this is my friend Aaron," I said. "Aaron this Gavin..."

"Hello. Nice to meet you," Aaron said with stiff politeness. He was wearing that same nondescript hat again.

"Likewise," Gavin said shortly. "I don't think I've seen you around before," he added in a strange way that sounded like an accusation.

"Well I guess we just travel in different circles."

It didn't take long for me to notice the awkwardness of the situation.

Gavin's eyes raked over Aaron's dull clothes for a moment. "You're a friend of Briden's?"

"Yes—"

"Oh! Gavin," I cut in. "I left my purse in the restaurant. Could you please go get it for me?" I realized my good fortune at once. I wanted a word with Aaron, and even though Gavin seemed to not trust Aaron he was too much of a gentlemen to refuse.

Gavin looked down at me and squeezed my shoulder protectively. "Of course."

I saw Aaron eye Gavin as he turned and headed back to the restaurant we had just left.

"So..." I began, trying to get Aaron's attention. When he looked back at me his gaze softened. "Fancy running into you here."

He scratched his head. "Well..."

"_Well_, I haven't seen you in a week. Where have you been?" I asked, irritated.

"I've been...busy." Aaron paused, but he looked like he wanted to say something.

I waited, my impatience with him fading. "Okay..."

"Are you free this weekend? There's something I've been wanting to show you."

I hesitated, and then smiled. "Yeah I'm free."

He grinned. "Okay wonderful." Then he glanced around. "I'll come by your house tomorrow morning." He said this last sentence in a low, hurried tone. I turned and saw Gavin returning with my purse.

"Alright, bye." I said, and Aaron turned and quickly continued on to his destination.

"He's leaving?" Gavin asked absently, not looking around.

"Yeah he was just saying hi." I took my purse as he held it out to me.

Gavin put his arm around me again and changed the subject as we headed to my house. "So do you want to hang out tomorrow? I haven't got rehearsal until 6."

"Actually, I'll be busy this weekend," I said suddenly, as I tried to come up with an excuse. I didn't want to bring up Aaron again. "I want to spend some time with Carolyn, you know."

Gavin nodded. "That's fine." He was so understanding, I hated lying to him like that. "But I'm performing on Sunday, and I know Carolyn will be attending. You should come with her."

I smiled. "I will."

"Well I had a great time," he said as we made it to the front porch.

I smiled. "Me too." I slipped off his jacket and he took it, pulling it on over his broad shoulders. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. It was soft and sweet.

"Goodnight Briden," he said with one of his dazzling smiles, and he strolled back down the walk and disappeared around the hedges. I entered the house, expecting Emily to accost me with questions, but she didn't seem to be home. I went to my room in peace. That night, I fell asleep thinking about how perfect Gavin was, but the last thought I had was about the surprise Aaron had for me.


	8. Simple and Platonic

**A/N: So these next two chapters were originally one chapter, but it was so long that I decided to split it up. Since they go together, I'm posting them at the same time. Woohoo! So since you get two new chapters instead of one, I expect something in return. REVIEWS!!!!! I have chapter 10 all ready (one word: DRAMA!) but will not post it until I get 5 more reviews. They don't have to be about this chapter, or even full of profound meaningful advice! A simple 'good job' or 'i hate this story' will do! :) This story is about halfway through, by the way. I want to know what you think! Cheers!**

**8. Simple and Platonic**

I was sitting on the porch swing, immersed in a book the next morning, when I head the faint creek of the gate and looked up expectantly.

Aaron smiled when he saw me and walked down the stone path to where I sat.

"What are you reading?"

I showed him the cover of _Gregor the Giant_, before I closed the book and shoved it into my bag. Standing up, I skipped ahead of him and turned around as he followed me back down the path.

"So, where are we going?"

Aaron smiled. "You'll see."

"Ooh mysterious."

"It's just a little place I like to go when I feel like being alone."

Aaron headed south and I followed him down the street, looking around. We were heading away from town. I could see the castle in the distance ahead of us.

"Isn't the castle pretty," I sighed, gazing up at it.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous."

"I'd like to see the inside some day."

"You will."

"I will?" I looked inquisitively at Aaron walking casually beside me.

He shrugged. "You're planning to go to a ball, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Are you going?"

He smiled. "I might."

After a ways down the street, we turned off the road and headed down a dirt path. I breathed in the sunny day, feeling like I was back in Draeden as I walked beside Aaron. I smiled, and then remembered something.

"The girls here seem very obsessed with the princes of this kingdom," I said. I looked over to see Aaron's reaction, wondering what he thought about royalty.

He merely shrugged. "Yeah...The princes get a lot of attention around here."

I laughed. "That's an understatement."

Aaron looked at me. "And you? What do you think of the princes?"

I shrugged, thinking Aaron sounded way too serious for the topic of conversation. "I don't know. I haven't met them."

"Right." Aaron nodded solemnly. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm sure they don't enjoy being fawned over."

I laughed again. _Right. _But I could hear the distaste behind his words. It was no surprise to me that he found 'fawning' displeasing. He was a person who craved solitude, like me; and, like me, he didn't seem to be impressed by royalty in the slightest. I wondered what I would do if I ever found myself in the spotlight...

I decided to change the subject. Aaron didn't seem to like this one. "Hey." I pushed his shoulder playfully to shake his mood. "I'm glad we were able to do this. I haven't seen you near enough since I moved here."

He smiled, and seemed to cheer reasonably after that.

"It's just up ahead," he told me. I gazed ahead and took in my surroundings. It was a beautiful day. The sun shown high in the blue sky, and a breeze blew through the pines. Birds chirped atop the maple trees and butterflies floated across the patches of wildflowers along the path. I could hear a flowing creek up ahead. Aaron stepped off the path and I followed him through a thin line of trees. We emerged on the other side and into an open meadow. As we neared the water the grass got shorter and greener. There was a giant oak tree beside the river. Aaron turned to me. "What do you think?"

I stared at the landscape around us. "Wow this place is beautiful, and so secluded."

"I know. That's why I love it."

We went and sat in the shade below the oak tree. I leaned against the trunk and took out my book. Aaron lay down in the grass and pulled his cap over his face, closing his eyes. I smiled. I loved that we didn't have to talk to enjoy each other's company. I watched the breeze ruffle his hair, then returned to my place in my book.

Once I reached a good stopping place, I put my page marker back in my book and put it away, looking around. I was surprised to find that Aaron was gone—I hadn't heard him move. I looked around and saw him sitting at the river's edge. I stood up and made my way over to him.

He heard me approaching and turned his head. "Enjoying your book?"

I nodded. "I didn't know you were down here."

He laughed. "You never notice anything when you're reading."

I shoved him playfully as I sat next to him. I slipped off my shoes and dipped my toes into the water.

"Thanks for showing me this place," I said. "I was trying to find a bookstore the other day..."

"Oh, there's only one. It's on the other side of town and poorly stocked."

I nodded. "I see."

He looked out across the water. "Now you know why I went to Draeden. People around here aren't much for reading."

"I've noticed that. But I'm liking it here." I smiled to myself.

There was a short silence as we both gazed out at the dark water rippling in the wind.

"Gavin seems nice."

I glanced at Aaron. His blue-eyed gaze made me uncomfortable, or maybe it was the way he said Gavin's name. I didn't want to say anything more. I had always kept Aaron out of my dating life and I planned to keep it that way. I didn't want to tell him my secret, and he wouldn't understand without it. Our relationship had always been simple and platonic, and I liked it that way.

"Why do you always wear that hat?" I said instead. I snatched it off his head. He grabbed for it but I held it out of reach.

He laughed. "Give me that, Bri."

"Um...nope." I stood up and took off across the riverbank. I heard him chasing me. I laughed and ran up the hill, speeding across the meadow. I was a fast runner, but Aaron was faster. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I turned around and accidentally tripped him. He fell over and brought me down with him. We fell into the tall grass and then rolled over, laughing as we lay there.

"Here," I panted, and gave him back his hat. We spent the rest of the morning lying side by side, looking up at the clouds. Aaron had brought some sandwiches for lunch. When we were finished eating we sat by the lake and threw pebbles into the water, talking about Shakespeare.

"We should go to the play tomorrow," Aaron suggested as we dried our feet and put our shoes back on. "They're performing _As You Like It_."

"Um."

_That must be Gavin's play._ I wondered if Aaron knew Gavin was in it... I had been eager to go to the theatre, and I told Gavin I would go see him—Why not go with Aaron? Carolyn would be there with us, and then Gavin would see how Aaron and I were just friends and maybe the two would feel more comfortable around each other.

"Sure," I said as we crossed the meadow to the path. "Thanks for bringing me here," I added.

"Do you want to come back tomorrow?" Aaron turned to me with a hopeful look on his face.

I looked at him. "Really? You're not too busy?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I felt bad I haven't been more available to you lately. So I cleared my entire weekend."

I smiled. "Okay," I answered, glad he seemed to be making an effort to see me, but at the same time wondering what kept him so busy. I wished he would just tell me, but I had decided to be patient, so I once again ignored the feeling of secrecy I sensed from him and hoped he would tell me soon.

Then I wondered if it was ever obvious that _I_ had a secret... Aaron knew that my family died in a fire when I was a girl, and that I'd been working as a maid ever since, but we never talked about my past that much. So what made me so interested in his? I told myself maybe my trust in him hadn't fully restored since he revealed to me that he lived here. I felt bad for this. He'd given me no reason not to trust him. I tried to shake it off and not worry about it.

Aaron smiled as if nothing was wrong and looked ahead as we strolled along the path. We made plans to meet Sunday afternoon, and once we reached at the gate, he opened it for me. I stepped through and he nodded farewell—simple and platonic.

**A/N: Don't forget to press the button!**


	9. Charm vs Chivalry

**A/N: Remember: This is the second part of the previous chapter (in case you missed it) and also: FIVE REVIEWS is all I ask! In other words, you don't get chapter 10 until I reach 14 reviews. So read, and... you guessed it! Review!**

**9. Charm vs. Chivalry**

Sunday found me sitting beneath the oak tree in the meadow. Emily had invited me shopping with her and I'd told her I couldn't. When she asked why, I hesitated. I didn't want to mention Aaron and it get back to Gavin, I already felt bad for lying to him, so I told her I was going for a walk instead.

I stared out over the water. I was waiting for Aaron to get back after he told me he was going to go get 'something.' Moments later, he emerged from a narrow trail in the woods riding a horse and pulling along another.

"What's this?" I jumped up and stroked the golden mare's neck.

Aaron swiftly slid down from his chestnut horse and handed me the rains to the golden one. "You want to ride?"

I stared at him. "Really? I mean, I _love_ horses, but I haven't ridden one in ages." One of the households I'd worked for as a child had a whole field of horses. I loved the animals and used to ride all the time.

"It's okay. I'll help you."

I looked at him for a moment. Aaron had told me before how much he enjoying riding. The assurance in his blue eyes gave me confidence. I smiled and he held the horse still as I mounted it.

He got onto his own horse and nodded to the path ahead. "We can ride down this trail. It gets wider further in."

I nodded, concentrating. I gently nudged the horse, and, to my relief, it began to amble forward. I sighed. Aaron laughed and signaled his own horse forward. We rode slowly through the grass and reached the shelter of the trees. I followed Aaron down the trail. He handled his horse with such ease. I thought to myself, _he must ride all the time_.

Once the trail widened, I came up beside Aaron. "This is fun." I nudged my horse and passed him. He caught up to me and we increased our speed to a steady canter. I enjoyed the wind in my hair as we rode down the winding path and came to a clearing atop a hill. We slowed as we reached the far edge.

"Wow," I said, looking down at the river below us. It seemed to snake it's way all the way up to the castle and extend back the other way past town.

"Your riding is good," Aaron commented.

"Yeah, well, when I'm not going too fast," and added, "You're really good. Are these your family horses?"

Aaron was gazing out at the castle. "Yes. My dad loves to ride. He, my brother and I play polo sometimes."

This made me remembered something. "So am I going to get to see your house soon? I really want to meet your family. They seem really great from what you've told me."

He looked back at me. "Yes, well, my parents are busy a lot with work, but I will certainly make sure you meet them soon."

I beamed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Just then, there was a rustling noise in the grass. I looked down and gasped when I saw a snake slithering towards my horse. I prayed that my horse wouldn't see it, but it was too much to ask.

With a frantic whinny, the golden horse whipped its mane and reared back. I held on with all my strength, trying not to fall off. Then the horse stomped its hooves and took off.

"Help!" I shouted in a panic as the horse sprinted down the hill and into the trees. It ran along the rocky path at an alarming pace. I heard Aaron shouting behind me to hold on as he tried to catch up. The trees became a blur as I held on for my life.

I gripped the horse tighter as I felt myself slipping. Then I heard galloping beside me. Aaron had caught up.

"Briden!" Aaron shouted over the beating of hooves. "I'm going to pull you off the horse. Are you ready?"

I gulped and shot a nervous glance at him. Now was not the time for hesitation. "Okay!"

Immediately, Aaron's arm shot out and went around my waist. He secured his hold on me and pulled. I lifted my leg around and jumped onto his horse, which slowed down at once. I gripped Aaron about the shoulders and pulled myself up, facing him. Once I was seated on the horse, I wrapped my arms tightly around Aaron's neck to steady myself. As the horse slowed, I realized I was shaking. Aaron tugged on the reigns and the horse came to a stop. He dropped the reigns and hugged me.

"I am so sorry, Briden, are you okay?"

My head was tucked into his chest. "I'm okay," I mumbled. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. I looked up and he brushed the hair out of my face.

He smiled apologetically. "Are you sure?"

I shook my head but released my grip on him.

"The horse will find its way home. I'm going to take you back to the meadow now." He gripped my arm and helped me turn around in the saddle. With one arm secured around me so I wouldn't fall, he used the other to turn the horse around and we made our way back.

I sat in the grass beside the river, waiting for my heartbeat to return to normal. Aaron had apologized several times already and kept asking if I was okay. I assured him I was fine, just shaken.

"I perfectly understand if you no longer want see the play," he said later as he walked me home.

It took me a second to remember what he was talking about. "No, I still want to go," I insisted, putting on a smile to show him I was sincere. "I just need to change. I'll meet you there."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

As soon as I got home, I told Carolyn I wanted to go to the play with her, and that a friend of mine would be joining us. Of course, she was thrilled to take me. She had to deliver the costumes beforehand, so I showered and dressed quickly and then helped her loaded up the carriage. When we arrived at the theatre, I helped Carolyn bring the costumes back stage.

As we hung up the costumes, I spotted Gavin talking hurriedly with a woman about something. He saw me and I waved. Smiling, he gestured for me to wait for him. I stood there and looked around as Carolyn handed out the right costumes to people. He finished talking to the woman and turned to me. I waved again hesitantly, unsure if I should be bothering him when he was about to perform, but Gavin approached me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." He smiled down at me as he let go, and I couldn't help from blushing as I spotted Carolyn standing nearby, smiling at us.

"I'm excited to see it, I mean you...you in it." I blushed again for babbling.

He chuckled.

"Gavin!" someone called. We both turned. It was the woman he'd been talking to earlier. "It's ten minutes to curtain and you're not dressed!"

He shook his head, not looking troubled in the slightest. "Don't worry Jen. I'm coming. Give me a second."

He turned back to me. "Sorry about that. Listen... Do you want to have lunch tomorrow? I would love to see you tonight, but our director always keeps us late after each performance..."

I smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Well, I've got to go..."

I nodded. "Go ahead, um, break a leg."

He grinned, "Thanks," and he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed as he turned around and took his costume from Carolyn. Then she and I left and found a place in the grass where we would have a good view of the stage.

I kept looking around for Aaron. We had gotten there early, but soon more and more people came and I worried he wouldn't be able to find us among the many groups of spectators. As the sun began to set, I looked over my shoulder and finally spotted him walking through the crowd, wearing his usual black hat low over his eyes. I waved, and he spotted me and began making his way toward us.

Carolyn looked up when Aaron came near.

"Good evening," he said, with his usual politeness.

"Carolyn," I said. "This is my friend Aaron. We met in Draeden."

Carolyn nodded. "It's nice to meet you Aaron. You're from Bast?"

"Yes. I live a bit on the outskirts of Gala."

"Oh, that's nice. Who are you parents?"

"Roy and Renna Chambers." Aaron spoke quickly, not missing a beat. It was like he had rehearsed this. I realized he had never mentioned the names of his parents to me.

Carolyn nodded. "I've heard of them. I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting them though." Then I noticed Carolyn looking at me curiously.

I looked away from her calculating gaze and offered Aaron a seat beside me. I didn't think I should feel guilty about enjoying the company of my friend. I mean, it's not like Gavin and I were boyfriend and girlfriend anyways—we'd only been on one date.

"Briden's friend Gavin is in this play," Carolyn mentioned casually.

Aaron only nodded. "I know. I heard he is very good."

I looked ahead, hiding my surprise. _So, Aaron had known Gavin would be performing? I wonder why he wanted to go then... Well, maybe he was making an effort to like Gavin._

I smiled to myself; glad everything seemed to be working out.

The play began shortly after, and the three of us sat and watched. Gavin was brilliant. It was great—the perfect ending to a wonderful weekend. After the play, Aaron bid us farewell, promising he would come by soon to visit me.

**A/N: The button wants YOU to click it NOW!**


	10. A Downturn of Events

**A/N: A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed! Wow, all five in the same day! I appreciate it MUCHO!! Well, as promised, here's chapter ten!**

**10. A Downturn of Events**

Throughout the week, I spent most of my time sitting in the garden reading, incase Aaron showed up. I looked forward to returning to the meadow. Plus, I had come across a good book in Carolyn's library that I was dying to show him. Gavin came over, and we went out every night. Each time he'd walk me home and each time he'd kiss me on the cheek. At first I wondered why it was taking him so long to kiss me for real. Then I realized it was sweet of him to take his time. Though I couldn't help but think how I had less than four weeks left...

On Friday night, I walked home after a successful date with Gavin, hand in hand. Being out with Gavin this week, I'd come to know a lot about him and was feeling more and more comfortable around him. I eagerly listened to his voice, his easy laugh, hoping this was the day he would finally kiss me. I knew I liked him very much, maybe even loved him. I wasn't sure; I'd never been in love before. But did he love me? I wouldn't know until we kissed. I couldn't relax. I was way too excited.

We stopped as we came up to the gate.

"So you're coming to my play tomorrow, right?" Gavin smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I snuggled into him. "Of course."

"Good. My parents will be there, so you'll be able to meet them."

I looked up into his shadowy face. The only source of light nearby came from a sconce on the front porch, and the moonlight high overhead. I could barely see the brown in his deep, dark eyes.

"Parents?" The word alone seemed to unease me. I realized I hadn't told Gavin about my parents or anything from my past. We had mostly been talking about him lately; he rarely asked me about myself. Not that I minded... I preferred not to bring up those painful memories. But how strong could our relationship be if he didn't know these things about me, and, more importantly, didn't seem to care? I began to question whether he could be the one or not.

Then I remembered how little I knew about Aaron. I had a perfectly good reason for keeping my spell from him, and other than that I was completely honest with him whenever he asked about my family. Was I really about to meet Gavin's parents after knowing him for two short weeks when I've known Aaron for months without meeting his? And why exactly hadn't I met Aaron's parents yet? How busy could they possibly be? I found myself getting angry. _Why can't people just trust other people? And why hasn't Aaron visited me yet?_ He had said it would be soon. _He'd promised._

"Are you okay?" Gavin's voice sounded far away, yet his face was inches from mine.

"Yeah," I whispered feebly, my head still buzzing with questions.

He pulled me around to face him, looking into my eyes intently. I felt him tuck my hair behind my ears, his face getting closer. Then I realized what was happening. I tried to forget everything else and focus on the moment I'd been waiting for. I braced myself.

Gavin pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine, stroking my face with his fingertips. It was a good kiss, a very good kiss. So had it worked? But my heart immediately knew the answer. No. I was not in love with him. I sighed as his lips left mine, and I looked down at my wrist; the mark was still there.

"Thank you Gavin, but—" But Gavin didn't seem to be finished. He kissed me again, but with more force this time. I kissed him back, feeling bad for not loving him. He was a nice guy—

Suddenly, his hands left my face and gripped my arms. He swung me around and pushed me into the hedges. He kissed me roughly. I pushed against him, but he kept at it. He grabbed my face again, but his touch was no longer gentle. I couldn't pull away. When he came up for air, I tried to stop him.

"Gavin! _Stop_—"

But he wouldn't stop. I began to panic. I tried again to push away from him, but he was too strong. I felt my eyes sting with tears. I didn't know what to do. He was going too far.

"_HEY!_" I heard someone shout. "_Get away from her!_"

Gavin's head jerked up, and I gasped for air. Panting, I looked around and nearly fainted. Aaron was standing there, staring at us, his expression furious. He was the last person I wanted to see me like this.

"Who do you think you are?" Gavin snapped at him. "She's _my_ girlfriend."

I glared at him. "I am _not_ your girlfriend." I pushed him away, and he finally let go. "How could you treat me like this? I trusted you."

"What's wrong Briden? I thought you liked me," he said harshly.

"I thought I did too," I snapped. I shook my head. "Now I don't even want to look at you."

Aaron was still fuming. "I think you should leave—"

"Stay out of this!" Gavin barked at him.

"Hey!" I retorted. "Don't yell at him."

Gavin gave me the coldest look possible. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." He clenched his fists. For a moment I feared he was going to hit me, but he just shoved his fists in his pockets and stalked off angrily, ignoring Aaron completely.

Aaron crossed his arms and fixed his icy blue gaze on Gavin until he disappeared down the dark street.

Once Gavin was gone, Aaron rushed forward, concern covering his face. "Briden, are you okay?" He made to hug me, but I moved away from him.

"I'm fine," I murmured, pulling leaves out of my hair.

He shook his head. "What a jerk..."

I shot him a look of annoyance.

"What?"

I moaned. "Why are you here?"

He looked confused. "I—I came to see you." He was obviously expecting a warmer welcome. I just stared at him. He didn't get it. "I told you I was going to come over..."

"Yes! Five days ago! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I was... um..."

But I was done with his vague answers. There was no way he was hiding a fairy spell from me. Whatever it was, he could say it to my face.

"No, Aaron!" I shouted at him, unable to hold it in any longer. "I'm sick of you keeping things from me! I can't be your friend if you can't trust me."

"I do trust you."

I exploded. "Then why can't you just tell me? What's _wrong_? _Why_ are you keeping things from me? _Why_ are you never around when I need you? And _why_ do you always wear that stupid hat!"

Aaron stared in disbelief "You cannot speak to me like this!"

_That's your ANSWER?_ I held back a scream. "And why not?"

For a moment his face burned with rage, like he'd never been yelled at before, but then he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Briden, it's complicated...I can't..."

But I couldn't take it anymore. I had no patience left. "No more excuses," I stated with finality. "If you can't tell me, then we can't be friends." I whipped around and swung opened the gate. I couldn't explain it. My emotions were exploding all over the place.

"Wait—Stop!" he commanded.

"I'm sorry," I choked, shaking my head as tears ran down my face. I didn't want him to see. I ran down the path and into the house, slamming the door behind me.

**A/N: Take a minute to absorb it.....and then click that button!**


	11. Give Me a Revelation

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you to all who reviewed! You make me happy :)**

**11. Give Me a Revelation**

I didn't see Aaron or Gavin for two weeks. It was the most miserable two weeks of my life. Gavin wasn't speaking to me, I wasn't speaking to Aaron, and I was that much further from falling in love.

I had confined myself to my room, and for the first few days, I wouldn't see anyone. Carolyn knocked on my door often. She had heard me crying that night and kept asking if I was okay. Eventually, I allowed her and Emily to come in, but I didn't speak much at all. There was so much I couldn't tell them. I had to figure it all out for myself.

Emily had come in bringing news of Gavin, who apparently just sulked around town. Evidently he hadn't told anyone what happened, because Emily kept asking me. Once her guesses became outrageous, I finally calmed her fears and told her we'd just had an argument and weren't speaking. Emily wasn't her usual gushing self around me, but I could tell it was hard for her. She kept telling me I could talk to her about anything, but I knew I couldn't do that. I needed to talk to Anna.

Five days into my self-inflicted misery sentence, a letter came from Anna that said she was going to come visit me three days before my birthday like she'd promised. That was exactly two weeks away. I began counting down the days to when I would see her. As the day got closer, my mood brightened. I started going into town, shopping with Emily. I even started talking to people. I spotted Gavin from a distance once, who at least acknowledged my existence by nodding. I returned it with a reticent wave. I still hadn't completely forgiven him for that night, but I was glad we didn't have to ignore each other.

I even started talking to boys again. After all, this was my last chance. Though I had lost the two most important men in my life, I couldn't ignore the inevitable. My birthday was coming up; I might as well make an attempt. Emily introduced me to an especially enthusiastic boy named Sam who worked at a vegetable stand. He was nice, but way too clingy. The three of us had lunch one day and when he asked to see me again, I told him I would think about it. Emily could see how hard it was for me, but at least I was trying.

A week before my birthday, another letter came. This one was from Aaron. And he wanted to talk. I'd actually received several letters from him over the past couple weeks, all containing the same thing, that he had something to tell me but he had to do it face to face. I hadn't been able to bring myself to face him yet, but then I figured I'd frozen him out long enough, and I was beginning to miss him. So, I wrote back and told him to meet me the next day at Peterson's.

On Sunday afternoon I walked to Peterson's quickly but nervously. I knew that if I slowed down I would change my mind. I told myself this was a good thing. No matter what problems Aaron had, he had always been a good friend, and the truth was, I missed spending time with him.

I entered the place and glanced around. I smiled as I spotted Aaron sitting at a table in the corner looking around nervously. Then a wave of guilt crashed over me as I realized he wasn't wearing his hat.

I slowly approached him and he stood when he saw me.

"H-hi Briden," he stammered. I was suddenly reminded of the day he told me he was from Bast. I had decided to trust him then, and I told myself that whatever he had to say to me, I would try my best to understand.

"Aaron, I just want to say I'm sorry," I said in a rush as we both sat down.

"No Bri. I'm the one who should apologize. You had every right to be angry."

"And you have the right to keep things to yourself."

"I want to be friends again."

I smiled. "Me too."

"And I want to tell you the truth, about everything." He shifted in his seat, looking around again. "But would it be okay if I waited to tell you at the ball?"

"The ball?"

His gaze met mine. "There's a ball on Friday," he said. "I was hoping you would go with me..."

"Oh." I had completely forgotten about the upcoming ball. I thought I would've noticed Emily talking about it, but I had been so oblivious to everything lately. I took a deep breath. Friday. That was the day before my birthday. I quickly pushed back the nagging truth, reminding myself that I was going to wait for Anna's arrival to discuss it. I refocused on the moment at hand. A ball with one of my best friends? It sounded fun. I smiled. I was so glad Aaron and I were friends again; I didn't even mind that he'd delayed telling me the truth once more. Aaron, however, looked doubtful. I realized I ought to answer him soon.

"I'd love to."

Aaron beamed. "Briden, you won't regret it. It will be the perfect night."

I leaned back in my chair. "Wow. A royal ball. What will I wear?"

"Whatever you want," he insisted.

I laughed. "Yeah, right... I'm sure Emily will find something for me."

Aaron leaned forward. "Whatever you wear will look great."

"Thanks." I sighed, feeling happier than I'd felt in weeks. "Will you walk me home?"

"Sure." Aaron stood.

I sighed with relief, so glad to have him back. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank _you_."

As we started to make our way out of Peterson's, I glanced around, and, to my dismay, saw Sam sitting at a far table. He saw me and waved, then made to stand up. _Oh no. Not now_. I'd had enough complications. Aaron and I had just made up; I didn't want Sam coming over here and undoing all that. I had to do something, quick. I glanced at Aaron behind me and had a crazy idea. I decided to go for it, because nothing else would come to me.

"Hey, Aaron—" He looked at me and I took his hand. I pulled him towards me and whispered into his ear. "Just go with me on this."

I tried to ignore the confused look on his face as I drew close to him, pulling his head down to mine. I stared into his clear blue eyes, wide with surprise. Then I felt his hands at my waist. I blushed. I had never been this close to him before. I decided to keep up the charade for a little longer, just to make sure I'd convinced Sam I was taken. I brushed the hair out of Aaron's face, and was surprised to feel my heart pounding. I pecked him on the cheek and then snuck an evasive glance at Sam. He had sat back down and was now staring at us, looking confused and hurt. I sighed, feeling bad for deceiving him. Then I stepped away from Aaron, taking his hand and pulling him out the door. Once we were outside, I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," I said between giggles. I wasn't exactly sure why I was laughing. "I was trying to avoid someone."

He looked at me uncertainly, and I realized who he must be thinking of.

"Thanks for playing along," I added, hoping he wouldn't get mad at my strange behavior. Aaron always acted so polite around me. I hoped I hadn't crossed some line.

I relaxed when Aaron smiled and said, "What are friends for?" and we headed off through the square.

I felt strange walking back. My stomach was in knots, and my heart was racing. I told myself it was guilt for using Aaron. I chose to distract myself by asking him all about the upcoming ball.

By the time we reached the house, he had told me all about it, and I felt myself getting more and more excited.

"Wow," I sighed. "It sounds like it'll be a magical night." I turned around to face him and squealed, "I can't believe I'm going to a ball!"

"My lady." Aaron smiled, speaking in a rather proper tone of voice as he held out his hand.

I placed my hand in his and he twirled me around.

"I look forward to us meeting at the ball," he said.

I curtsied a little awkwardly and giggled. "Until then, kind sir."

Aaron laughed at my childish behavior. He let go of my hand and walked away, and I skipped down the stone path.

I made it all the way up to my room and collapsed on my bed before it hit me like a stagecoach.

_I was in love with Aaron._

I sat up abruptly, gasping in shock. My jaw fell open in disbelief. Could it be?

It made sense. That's why I'd been miserable these past weeks; why I'd been so nervous when I'd kissed him. That's why my heart wouldn't slow after he touched me, and why I had just made a complete fool of myself in front of him. I couldn't believe it.

I hopped up from my bed, skipping around my room with joy. I found myself humming for the first time ever as I circled the room, my mind reeling. I went to the window and swung open the curtains, gazing out at the castle. I sighed. I couldn't wait for the ball.

The ball. Oh my gosh. It was just in time for my birthday.

I sat down in the window seat and waited for my heart to slow, but as it calmed, my mind went into overdrive. Wait. I loved Aaron, but that didn't necessarily mean he loved me. Sure, he had always treated me with kindness, but nothing special. Then I realized the truth. The kiss would only count if both persons were in love. Even if I asked him to kiss me, it wouldn't do any good because he didn't love me. Did he? No. When you love someone you don't keep secrets from them—_unless they're top-secret fairy secrets,_ I told myself. No, Aaron didn't love me. I'd been on enough dates to be able to tell how much a boy liked me, and Aaron treated me just as a friend.

I shook my head. No. He didn't love me.

The truth of the matter was: life sucked without Aaron, I'd never known with such indelible certainty that I loved him, and to him I was just a very good friend.

I went over and sat on my bed as I tried to take it all in. I couldn't believe it. I had finally fallen in love. Aaron's clear blue eyes filled my mind, and that was all it took. Tears of joy ran down my face. I knew it. There was no doubt. I was absolutely in love. I smiled. Then the tears of joy changed to sorrowful ones.

Only the boy didn't love me back.

Now what was I supposed to do? But I knew the answer. The truth I had been trying so hard to ignore came rushing to the surface. I was going to go to the ball with the love of my life and have an amazing time. And when the clock struck midnight, I would die, happy and in love. It seemed like the perfect ending; perfect enough, anyway.

I lay back down, dizzy with the revelation. It was settled. I knew what I had to do, and that was that.

**A/N: Don't forget to review please!!**


	12. It's Not That Easy

**A/N: Okay so this was by far the hardest chapter for me yet. I don't know how many times I read through this and edited it, but I just had to post it already so I would stop. I really hope it turned out okay! :)**

**12. It's Not That Easy**

Aaron crouched behind the low wall that bordered the castle's south garden, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Briden. He sighed as he leaned against the stone. He didn't know why, but what he felt now had him in a daze.

He forced himself to focus, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Besides the few people tending to the garden, no one was in sight. He guessed most of his usual guards were combing the trails for him—riding his horse across the surrounding acres was his typical method of escape when he wanted to be alone.

He took off across the lawn, ignoring the heads that turned as he passed—the news of his return would spread soon enough. He ran straight for the small gray door on the side of the massive castle. This door was rarely used, and the room even less. It led to a dim and dusty cellar, but what most people didn't know was that it connected with a staircase that led to the second floor. Aaron crossed the room and ascended the stairs with practiced agility, not making a sound. When he made it to the second floor, he pushed the door open slightly and peered down the hall. As soon as he made sure that no one was around, he snuck out of the stairwell and shut the door behind him, securing the giant tapestry that hung in front of it. There were several secret passageways in the castle of Bast, and Aaron was thankful for every one them.

He made his way to his room, his casual gait contrasting wildly with the thoughts in his head. Briden's smiling face filled his mind. He couldn't shake the vision of her sea green eyes. He shook his head, attempting to clear it, but it was no use, he had finally fallen off the edge.

Luckily, he didn't meet anyone on the way. Once he made it to his destination, he jerked the door open and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him with a sigh of relief.

"Ah, you're back."

Aaron looked up to see Nick sitting in one of the chairs by the window. He frowned. "What are you doing in here?"

Nick shrugged as though it were obvious. "I was waiting for you. I never know where you are these days."

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve some of the tension. He took the seat across from his brother without saying a word.

_So much for being alone._

The two of them sat in silence for a moment. Aaron ignored Nick, hoping he would leave.

Nick, however, did not move. "How'd it go with Briden?"

Aaron shot him a weary glance. Lately, he had looked forward to his older brother's advice. Nick could be rather helpful when he wanted to be. After all, it had been Nick's idea to invite Briden to the ball so that he could finally tell her about his being a prince. Nick had also been the one to suggest the use of their rather reclusive uncle Roy and aunt Renna as his temporary excuse for parents. But now Aaron had something else on his mind to worry about, and he wanted to worry about it alone. He could still feel the warm spot on his cheek where Briden had kissed him. He decided to tell Nick what he wanted to know and then ask him to leave.

"Good. Briden's coming to the ball."

"Aw, Aaron's got a date for the ball."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "So do _you_."

"Yes, but Rachel and I are engaged. When are you going to start dating that girl?"

Aaron stared. _"What?"_

Nick went on with an air of omniscience, "You talk about her all the time. You've sent her, what, eight letters since she stopped talking to you? And you couldn't wait to see her this morning. Are you honestly going to tell me you don't have feelings for her?"

"Listen, I—"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Aaron called instantly. He didn't want more people around him, but he wanted to answer Nick's question even less.

The door opened, and a pretty girl in a yellow dress with a long dark braid walked in. "Hello boys."

Aaron jumped up from his seat. "Rachel! Good to see you. Please, be so kind and get your fiancée out of here."

Rachel moved to sit on the arm of Nick's chair, gazing at him amiably. "Nick, honey, sometimes people need their space."

Nick smiled and pulled Rachel onto his lap. "But I don't like space." She smiled, and he kissed her. Aaron regarded the couple. He had to admit, they were perfect for each other. Rachel brought out the best in Nick.

Then Nick glanced at Aaron and said to Rachel as-a-matter-of-factly, "Aaron's having relationship issues. I think he needs to talk."

Rachel sat up and looked at him. "Aaron? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," Aaron sighed. "I was just hoping to be alone for a while. That is not such an unreasonable request is it?"

"No, it isn't," Rachel answered. "However, I find talking about certain things works better to resolve them than keeping them bottled up."

Aaron examined her innocent expression for a moment. "Oh my god. Nick's told you everything, hasn't he?"

Rachel blushed and Nick laughed. Rachel jabbed Nick in the chest with her elbow in attempt to quiet him, and Aaron collapsed back into his chair with a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Thanks a lot," Aaron groaned.

"Nick didn't mean to betray your confidence, Aaron," she insisted. "He didn't tell me much anyway, just that you were having some problems with a girl and you've been keeping your status from her." Rachel defended her fiancé with dignified grace. She was going to make a great queen.

Aaron avoided Rachel's gaze and looked out the window. Reluctantly, he realized maybe having a woman's opinion would be helpful. He glanced back at her.

"So... What do you think I should do?"

"Well you should tell her the truth, that's what."

"I was going to...at the ball, but..."

"What's wrong? Don't you think she'll understand?"

"No, I'm sure she will. But, the thing is..."

Nick, who had been sitting quietly in observation, spoke up. "Come on Aaron. Just admit it. You love her."

Rachel's eyes widened, moving from Nick to Aaron. "Aaron? Do you love this girl?"

Aaron didn't answer right away. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I mean, I'm not sure... When she kissed me I—"

"She kissed you?" Rachel and Nick exclaimed in unison.

"Just on the cheek, today when I went to go see her, but it was like a joke...not a real kiss." And then he felt the need to add, "Anyway it's not as if _she_ loves _me_..."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"I just know. Our relationship is purely platonic to her. She was dating this Gavin guy... She's not interested in me that way."

"I see..." She lay back in Nick's arms. "Well, you should still tell her how you feel, regardless of how she feels. It's only fair, to you and to her. And who knows? You might be surprised."

Aaron stared at Rachel with veneration. "Wow, that's actually good advice." He managed a small smile. "You know, you're going to be a great sister-in-law."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad to help."

Aaron nodded, trying to think. "I guess I can talk to her at the ball..."

"Just make sure to tell her before the clock strikes midnight and she runs off," Nick joked.

Rachel took Nick by the hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on, Nick. Let's leave Aaron alone now. Maybe we can find you someone else to give love advice to." She laughed, and Nick chased after her. The two ran out of the room and down the hall.

The couple's voices faded, and Aaron could finally hear himself think. Though armed with a plan, he still had to figure out exactly how he felt about Briden. He wanted to be sure of his feelings before he told her.

Nick and Rachel seemed wholly convinced that he was in love with her, but Aaron knew he was the only one who could know for sure. His life had become tremendously complicated without his even knowing it. He had thought keeping his status from Briden would keep things simple, but it had done just the opposite. Now that she was finally speaking to him again, he did not want to make another mistake. She was the best friend he'd ever had. The last thing he wanted was to lose her again.

He sat there and reflected on his time spent with Briden, from the moment he first met her to the kiss she'd planted on his cheek mere minutes ago—the kiss that had made everything within him spin out of control. Then he realized something. Along with all those memories came an underlying feeling of secrecy. But he realized secrets weren't the only thing he had been keeping from Briden; he'd been keeping his true feelings controlled to an almost dormant state; and not just from her, but from himself as well.

As he tried to organize his thoughts, he began going over the plans he had made. He thought he knew Briden well enough to believe she would understand why he kept his being a prince from her, though he was still nervous about revealing the truth. Then he found himself wondering exactly how she felt about him. She had always confided in him and seemed to enjoy his company, but was that it? There was no doubt that he had feelings for Briden; she was his best friend and he cared for her deeply, but love her? Love. That was a big word that he did not use lightly.

Aaron sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. This was crazy. He couldn't love someone he'd been lying to for the past five months, could he? Granted, the lie was necessary, and had enabled their close relationship, but he had buried himself so deep that he didn't even feel like a prince anymore when he was around her. It was like he was living two completely different lives. Now all he knew was that he had five days to sort out the mess he'd made, and it was not going to be easy. Aaron mentally paused the rational and diplomatic side of him, and focused solely on listening to his heart. He had to find out exactly how he felt about Briden.

He had some thinking to do.


	13. The Lie

**A/N: I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read my story. And a special thank you to all who have reviewed! There aren't that many chapters left, so if you haven't reviewed lately, or haven't reviewed at all, please do so! I love to hear what you have to say! This story is very special to me. I appreciate all of you for taking time out of your day to read it. But it's not over yet! Enjoy this short chappie!**

**13. The Lie**

"Anna!"

"Briden!"

Our shrieks could be heard throughout the manor. I hugged my friend tight, happiness washing over me. Wednesday had come before I knew it.

I always knew my life would change at age twenty-one. It was always there in the back of my mind, the spell that would either lead me to my true love or lead me to my death. Little did I know it would lead me to both. But I'd never really given much thought to dying. I always knew the obstacle would be there, though I also knew part of me held a fierce hope that the fairies were wrong about the spell, or that I'd misunderstood, or maybe even that they'd change their mind and save me themselves. But whatever happened, I had to be practical. I wasn't going to wallow in self-pity and just succumb to my impending death. I'd had eleven years of warning, and besides, the euphoria of being in love left no room for panic. The spell almost didn't seem real to me. If I was being completely honest with myself, it hadn't yet sunk in that Friday could actually be my last day to live. I was way too excited about seeing Aaron again. But if the fairies were right, which I could only assume they were, then there wasn't any way around this. I could only make the most of the time I had left and hope for the best.

"Anna I've missed you!"

"I've missed _you!_"

"I have so much to tell you!"

Anna calmed down for a second, taking a deep breath. "You mean... Briden, are you... Did you—?"

I knew what she was trying to ask. I had rehearsed this in my head a hundred times between Sunday and now. I put on my biggest smile and nodded.

"Eeeeee!" Anna squealed with delight. I couldn't help but laugh. Her excitement was infectious. I brought her upstairs before I said anything else. She sat on my bed and looked at me excitedly. "So... Who is it?"

I gave her my most meaningful look. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Anna gasped. "Oh!" and then lowered her voice, "It's Aaron?"

I nodded slowly, cautiously, awaiting her reaction.

Anna squealed again. "I knew it!"

I stared at her. "You did?"

"Oh I knew you two were perfect for each other. I wasn't sure if you would ever get past the friend stage, but you did! Oh I'm so happy!" She hugged me once more. "So, where's Aaron? I want to see him!"

"Um, he's at his house. I won't be seeing him until the ball." I smiled as I thought about me at the ball with Aaron for the thousandth time.

"Ball?"

"Yeah, he asked me to the royal ball Friday night..." Now came the hard part.

"Wow! Friday? That's the night before your birthday..." Then she paused, peering closely at my smiling face. "Oh." She said it so listlessly, her expression changing from excitement to worry. "You haven't kissed him yet, have you." It wasn't a question.

My smile barely faltered. "No, but it will definitely happen at the ball."

Anna's face still looked concerned. "But...if you two love each other, why haven't you kissed yet? Aren't you cutting it close?"

"Well..." I had anticipated this. I forced my shoulders to shrug carelessly, even managing a small laugh. "You know Aaron. He's shy. And he doesn't know about the spell," I reminded her, mixing in the truth to make my story more believable. "He's just waiting for the right time." And then I added, "Don't worry! It's going to happen." I held my breath at the end of this sentence and focused on Aaron; the more I thought of him the happier I looked.

Anna scrutinized my jovial expression. "I guess that makes sense..." A few moments more of hesitation, and then her face broke into a smile. "Well, great! That's one less thing to worry about. Now we can focus on getting you ready for the best night of your life!"

"Thanks Anna." I hugged her, immensely relieved. I hadn't been sure if she would buy my story, but it seemed to work. The last thing I wanted was for Anna to think I would die in three days. I wanted my last days to be fun, not sad. I figured I would go to the ball and the spell would be broken and she'd figure it out later. I would keep everyone happy as long as I could. Anna had called it the best night of my life, and I was determined to make it so.

_Yeah, the best. And last._

**A/N: Do I need to beg? PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Last Days

**14. Last Days  
**

I made the most of my time with Anna. I showed her around town, and she caught me up on the happenings in Draeden. We talked and laughed and had a great time. I was so thankful I had a friend like Anna who could make me forget my worries.

On Thursday afternoon, Emily, Carolyn and Anna crowded into my room to help me pick out a dress for the ball. Emily had already chosen her dress weeks ago, though she didn't have a date. She was hoping to dance with a prince. I had been so excited about going with Aaron that I had forgotten there'd be royalty there. This made me nervous; for I'd never met a prince before, but Emily assured me that we'd have a great time. When I'd told Emily that I was going with Aaron, she seemed happy for me. The only time she'd heard of Aaron was from all the letters he wrote me after our fight. She didn't bring up Gavin, and I was grateful. Carolyn did not seem surprised. She told me she was glad that I was happy and that's all that mattered. She did not realize how true that statement was.

We all took turns trying on dresses. Even Carolyn tried some on. We'd go into the bathroom, put on a dress, march into the room and strike a pose. Then the rest of us would applaud and give our opinions, make jokes and laugh. I was having a blast.

Several hours and several dresses later, I had finally settled on one. It was my favorite by far. This dress was a strapless blush silk ball gown with a beaded bodice and an elegant gathered skirt. I twirled around in it, feeling just like a princess.

Anna applauded. "Briden, that dress is beautiful on you."

"Gorgeous," Emily agreed.

"Perfect choice," Carolyn voiced.

Emily straightened up in the chair she was sitting in. "How are you going to wear your hair?"

I turned away from the mirror and shrugged. "Hmm... I don't know." We all sat in silence for a minute, contemplating.

"I know!" Anna said. She came over to me and started messing with my hair. "Something like this..." She twisted my hair into a knot at the back of my head. It was simple yet elegant.

"Wow, that's perfect!"

"Now, what about jewelry..." Carolyn mused.

"Oh I can help with that." Emily hurried out of the room and came back carrying the biggest jewelry box I had ever seen. She held it out to me. "Take your pick!"

"Wow, thanks Emily." There was so much to choose from. I settled on a pair of simple pearl drop earrings and a woven silver choker with a pearl in the middle. Once I had my outfit picked out, the four of us had dinner. Then Emily, Anna and I spent the rest of the night coming up with ideas for my birthday party on Saturday. By the time we went to bed, I was actually excited about the party plans, but I tried to remind myself I wouldn't be there.

Friday came way too quickly. A letter arrived in the morning from Aaron, saying he would be waiting for me inside the doors of the Grand Hall at 9 o'clock. At first I was unsure about this. I would've much rather preferred to see him before the ball. After all, I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before midnight came around. But I wrote back, agreeing with the plan. I didn't care how he told me his secret, as long as he told me it soon. I had decided that I would tell him about the spell when it came closer to saying goodbye. He deserved to know the truth, and to know how I felt about him.

After lunch, I was sitting in the window seat gazing out at the castle, thinking, when Anna came into the room wearing a blue dress.

"I think I'm gong to wear this one to your party tomorrow." She spun around. "What do you think?"

I glanced over at her. "It's fine."

She stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I tried to put on a smile.

"Oh, I know what's wrong. You're nervous about tonight. Don't worry Bri, you'll get your kiss." She came over and hugged me, and then joined me on the window seat.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Listen. You told _me_ not to be worried, so why are _you_ worried?"

"I'm not," I insisted, staring back out the window. "Tonight will be great. I guess I'm just nervous about the dancing. I've never been to a royal ball before, and you know how I am with crowds. Plus, the King and Queen will be there. It's a big deal."

Anna shook her head. "Briden. You are the bravest person I know. You've always been quiet, but that's never stopped you from doing everything you set your mind to. Aaron will be there. Just focus on him. And I'll be here waiting to hear all about it when you get back. Relax. Everything will be fine."

Anna always knew the right thing to say. I felt my confidence building and took a deep breath. "Thanks Anna."

"What are friends for?" She stood up. "Now, let's get you ready for the ball!" Anna's cheery mood cheered me up significantly. We spent the rest of the afternoon goofing around and gradually getting me ready for tonight. We danced around in our dresses and rehearsed what I would say when I saw Aaron. We also thought of scenarios that might happen if I met the royal family. When I told Anna that there were two princes she'd squealed excitedly. She reminded me of Emily. Or maybe that's how all girls were supposed to react at the word prince. I didn't care though—I'd already found my prince charming.

"Please promise you'll try to dance with one of them," Anna begged. "For me."

"Okay," I assented. "I'll try. But the princes will probably have a whole line of girls waiting to dance with them, and besides, I won't be—" I chose my words carefully. "I mean, I might not have time."

"I know, but you have to admit it would be neat to dance with royalty."

"Yes it would. Okay, I'll do my best."

Anna beamed. She seemed more excited about tonight then I did. I was extremely excited about seeing Aaron and having a wonderful night of dancing, but as 9 o'clock grew nearer, I became more and more nervous.

Finally, my dress was on, my hair and makeup were done, my jewelry and shoes were secure, and I was ready to go. We all gathered at the front door. Emily's dress was, of course, pink. Then I heard the carriage pull up outside. I took a deep breath and fought hard not to cry as I hugged Carolyn.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Carolyn. It has been wonderful living here."

Carolyn smiled. "You look beautiful Briden. You're going to have an amazing time tonight. You'll have to tell me all about it when you get home, okay?"

I nodded. She had no clue. It was so hard to say goodbye without actually using the words. I gave her another quick hug. She had been like a mother to me this past month. I thanked my lucky stars for her.

Then I hugged Emily. She hopped up and down excitedly. "We're going to have a great time Briden. Aren't you excited?"

"Uh-huh." I turned to Anna, who stood looking both nervous and happy. I hugged her like it would be the last time.

"Anna. You're my best friend and I love you for it. Thanks for helping me through all this."

"Well I'm just glad it'll all be over with tonight. You deserve this Bri. I am so happy for you."

I hugged her again and felt the tears coming. I blinked them away and let go of my friend.

I took a deep breath and smoothed my dress. "Okay, let's go!" I said, forcing enthusiasm into my voice.

Emily and I stepped out into the cool spring night and made our way down the path to the carriage. After we both climbed in, I looked back. I waved at Carolyn and Anna in the doorway, savoring my last look at them. I would miss them dearly. Then the carriage took off and the house disappeared from view. Emily filled the silence with excited chatter. I was so nervous, I couldn't speak, only nod in response to Emily. I gripped my skirts and focused on breathing.

We arrived at the castle way too soon. Had that really been a ten-minute ride? As the driver helped us out of the carriage, I stared at the castle in awe. It was even more beautiful up close. The golden castle stood out against the dark blue sky, light shining from every window. A wide stone path cut through an intricate rose garden. The Grand Hall stood open before us. I couldn't believe I was actually about to enter the castle of Bast.

**A/N: Please review!!! Pretty please???**


	15. Unexpected

**A/N: Aw thanks everyone! You're all awesome! And without further ado, here goes...**

**15. Unexpected**

Emily and I made our way toward the large double doors that stood open before us. I watched as some people entered up ahead; they all looked so refined. Emily had said everyone was welcome to attend the ball, but I still felt out of place.

We reached a wide marble staircase and walked up the steps. I took a deep breath as I stepped through the doorway and into the Grand Hall.

The first thing I noticed was the crowd of people moving throughout the room. I felt several eyes on me. I avoided their curious glances and looked instead at the marble pillars and the woven tapestries hanging from the high ceiling. Then I saw the golden thrones at the far end of the hall, next to which an orchestra was playing romantic music. It wafted across the gleaming dance floor.

"Wow," I breathed.

Then I remembered that Aaron had said he would be waiting for me inside the doors. I looked around but didn't see him. My gaze landed to my left where I saw a regally dressed man welcoming a flock of young women. They greeted him lavishly, dipping into low curtsies. Once they had moved away from the man, I began to approach him. He had familiar brown hair. The man was dressed in a finely tailored suit of red, white and gold. As he turned, he saw me and smiled.

"Good evening miss," he said in a smooth deep voice.

"Good evening..." I replied, and then stared as I got a better look at his face. "James? Is that you?"

The man gazed at me for a second, taking in my appearance.

"Briden!" His eyes grew wide with surprise as he recognized me. "You're here! You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, astonished. Aaron hadn't told me his brother would be attending. "It's good to see you, James..."

"Actually, James is my middle name." He smiled. "I usually go by Prince Nickolas."

I was confused. "Prince Nickolas? What do you—" And then I realized what I was saying. "Wait. You're _Prince_ Nickolas?" I felt faint. Nickolas however, looked extremely excited about something. He turned around and gestured to someone. My brain was buzzing. Aaron's brother was Prince Nickolas? Then that meant—

And then I saw him. Aaron was walking toward me, wearing a suit similar to Nick's. He looked absolutely royal. Oh—my—God.

"Hello Briden," he said, a huge smile on his face, his blue eyes shining. "Wow, you look stunning."

I couldn't speak.

"You're, you're, you're," was all I managed.

"Prince Aaron," he finished for me. "This is what I've been meaning to tell you."

I just stared at him. I didn't notice Nickolas standing beside him looking thrilled. I didn't notice the people whispering nearby. And I didn't even hear Emily calling behind me, "Briden, do you, _know_ him?"

I couldn't believe it. Impossible. I felt like I was going to fall over. Then Aaron took my hand, and his strong grip relaxed me. I looked down at it. It felt so real—I could have sworn I was in a dream.

I looked up into those familiar blue eyes and they gazed patiently back at me. Then my brain seemed to start up again. I took a breath, trying to focus on forming a complete sentence.

"I can't believe this," I finally worded.

Aaron's smile faded. "I'm sorry I never told you. You can't imagine how relieved I am that you now know. I hope you're not upset." He looked unsure, letting go of my hand. I reached up and stroked the side of his face, making sure he was really there and I wasn't hallucinating.

"I'm not upset. Just shocked is all."

He smiled again. I loved his smile. "Are you glad you came?"

I smiled for the first time tonight. I couldn't take my eyes off of the boy in front of me. He was perfect. How could I be mad at him for keeping this from me? I decided it was just as important as a fairy spell. I was so glad he had forgiven me for doubting him.

"Yes."

Then I heard the music reach us where we stood at the entrance of the ballroom. I looked around. I had completely forgotten that we were at a royal ball and that I was here with my best friend, my true love...who just happened to be a prince.

"Do you want to dance?" Aaron held out his arm to me.

I looked back at him, realizing we still had the whole night ahead of us. "Okay."

I put my arm in his, and he led me out onto the dance floor. People turned and stared as we passed. I found myself shaking with nerves.

"Don't worry," Aaron said as he faced me. We were in the exact center of the room where everyone could see us. I took a deep breath and tried to forget about everyone but him. Aaron took my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist. I took comfort in the feeling of his hand in mine. I looked straight into his eyes as I placed my hand on his shoulder. And we danced.

My nerves melted away, far behind and forgotten. Aaron was a great dancer. I followed his steps easily as we moved back and forth. Unfortunately, the song couldn't last forever. As the song ended and flowed into another song, I pulled in close to him, not wanting to stop. He smiled and we kept dancing. The next song was a faster one. We laughed as we danced across the floor and he twirled me around and around. I relished the feeling of his arms around me. Things were going better than I had ever dreamed. I was having the time of my life.

Several songs and several dances later, my feet began to tire, and I reluctantly asked for a reprieve. Aaron led me to a chair at one side of the Hall and was immediately accosted by eager girls as soon as I sat down. I smiled to show him it was okay, and he led another girl out on the dance floor. He kept looking over at me as he danced, but kept up the courteous role of gracious host. I sat through the next songs as he danced with more and more girls, respectfully declining whenever other gentlemen would asked me for a dance.

I watched Aaron, smiling at the regal way he carried himself, surprised I'd never noticed it before. Then relief washed over me as I realized how knowing he was a prince didn't seem to make a difference to me. To me he was still the same guy I had always known, even better, in fact, now that he no longer had to keep secrets from me. I watched him for a few more minutes, willing my feet to rest quickly so I could get back out there and be with him. Glancing around, I spotted Emily on the dance floor with James. _I mean_ _Prince Nickolas_. When the song ended, she curtsied respectfully, thanking him, and then made her way over to me.

She sighed as she sat down in a chair next to me.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked her.

"The best," she answered, a bit out of breath. "You looked great out there; happy," she said. "That dress was the perfect choice."

"Thanks."

Then she seemed to gain her second wind. She tore her eyes away from Nickolas and gaped at me. "I had no idea that your friend Aaron was _Prince_ _Aaron!"_

I laughed. "Neither did I!"

Emily nodded. "That explains the look on your face when you saw him."

I shook my head. "I must have I looked like a complete fool, staring at him that way."

"No, I would have reacted the same way...maybe worse. You handled it very well, I thought."

I sighed, remembering.

"So, how exactly did you two meet?"

"I met him in Draeden. I didn't even know he lived in Bast until I moved here, and I had no idea he was a prince until now. I knew he was keeping something from me, but I thought he was just shy or something. I never dreamed it was something like this."

Emily sighed next to me. "Oh it's just so romantic."

I looked at her in amusement. _Surprising_ is what it was, and confusing... but the more I thought about it, I guess it was sort of romantic. If only he saw me as more than a friend...

"Pardon me," I heard and looked around. It was Nickolas. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled. "Of course." I took his hand and stood, looking around for Aaron as we move to the dance floor.

"My brother has kindly given me permission to dance with you," Nickolas explained. "Seeing as he's preoccupied at the moment."

I followed his gaze and saw Aaron talking with some elderly men in bowties. I sighed. At least he wasn't with a girl.

Nickolas seemed to read my expression. "I think he's been polite to enough ladies this evening. I know I'm no Aaron, but I appreciate you dancing with me."

I smiled at him. "You're sweet. I'm surprised there are no girls cutting into our dance right about now."

"Actually," Nickolas lowered his voice. "I have a fiancée. It hasn't been made known to the public yet, but I've been dating Miss Rachel Bluefield for several months now, and we just got engaged." He gestured over to a pretty girl in red standing at the edge of the dance floor, smiling at us.

"Most of my time has been taken up by her, and I think people are starting to get the message."

"Wow, congratulations on getting engaged." I thought of Emily, wondering how she would take the news.

"Thank you." Nickolas smiled, looking back over at Rachel. "Yes," he mused. "Some women are going to be very disappointed when they find out both princes are taken."

I looked at him carefully. "Sorry?"

Nickolas peered back at me. "Well..." he said slowly. "I'm sure you and Aaron won't be _engaged_ any time soon, but..."

"Oh," My eyebrows rose in comprehension, and I began shaking my head vigorously. "Aaron and I aren't, we aren't...together..." I finished lamely.

"Oh, I thought—" He turned as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

It was Aaron. "May I cut in?"

"Certainly." Nickolas muttered something to his brother, causing Aaron to look uncomfortable. Then he left with one last eager look in my direction.

Aaron took my hand and we swayed back and forth. "What were you two talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Um..." I searched for an answer. I was still caught off guard by Nickolas's assumption. "He told me he was engaged..."

"Oh, yes Rachel. She's great for him."

I smiled, enjoying the light touch of his hand on my back, and then tried to stifle a yawn.

But Aaron saw it. "Are you tired?" he asked. "Well, it _is_ getting late. It's nearly midnight..."

_"What?" _


	16. Before I Lose You Love

**A/N: Surprise! So I was able to update quickly because this chapter isn't that long. And guess what? There is only ****one more chapter**** after this! It's all done, so the sooner you review the sooner I'll post it! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. You make my day :)**

**16. Before I Lose You Love**

I looked around and saw a golden clock hanging high on a wall. It was 11:50. I stared at it, wondering how time could have flown by so quickly. Did I really only have ten minutes left?

I pulled away from Aaron. "Could we go outside? I'd like to...talk." I tried to sound casual so he wouldn't worry.

"Of course." He led me by the hand across the floor. Two guards opened a pair of ornate glass doors for us and we stepped out onto a secluded patio. The moon shone high above us and illuminated the garden below. I breathed in the cool night air as Aaron faced me. He gazed expectantly into my eyes, taking my hands in his.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Lets sit down," I said, pulling him over to a stone bench.

We sat down, and I chose my words carefully. I knew I didn't have time to explain everything. I looked up and saw him staring at me curiously. His piercing blue gaze sent a wave of heat across my cheeks, but I didn't look away. I committed his face to memory, wondering where to start. He deserved to know the truth. I had to do this right.

"Aaron," I began softly. "This has been the greatest night of my life. Thank you so much for inviting me."

He smiled, and I melted. "I'm glad you're having a good time."

But time was running out. I had to hurry. "Did you know tomorrow's my birthday?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "No. Briden, that's wonderful! I guess I'll be the first to wish you a happy birthday." He beamed excitedly. My heart sank.

"Yes, well, I have something to tell you. You see... I've been keeping a secret from you, too." I watched his expression change to bewilderment.

"I don't have much time, and it's a long story, so I'll be quick."

"I don't understand..."

I dove in. "My family died in a fire when I was ten. I would have died too, but two fairies saved me with a spell." I paused. I was feeling light-headed.

"A spell?"

I continued. "This spell would keep me alive until my 21st birthday. Once I turned twenty-one, the spell would cease to work, and I would have to find something else to sustain me." I became dizzy. I took a deep breath, steadying myself. Aaron was staring at me intently, clearly baffled.

"Aaron. I love you."

His blue eyes widened. "What?"

I looked up at him and brushed the hair away from his face.

"I love you," I repeated. "You are much more than a friend to me, even if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know that."

"Briden, I—"

"Shh. I don't have much time."

"Briden, what are you—" I put a finger to his lips.

"Aaron—" I paused again, feeling a sudden cold envelop me as I drew in a shaky breath. I looked at my hands and saw that they were shaking. My head began to ache, along with my back.

Suddenly, a distant clock struck midnight. Each chime boomed across the garden and pounded in my ears. Time was almost up. "I love you," I whispered. "I am so lucky to have known you." I felt tears in my eyes, but I smiled. "Thank you for making my life, so, happy." These last words were a struggle, but I continued to smile. I didn't want him to see me sad.

Aaron stared at me with uncertainty. "Why are you saying goodbye?"

I could feel it now. As the clock struck a fifth and a sixth time, my body succumbed to more and more pain. I felt like I'd fallen out of a building, just how I'd felt eleven years ago. Then the pain started to fade, along with everything else. I was dying.

I felt my body collapse. Aaron caught me and pulled me into his arms. "Briden, what's happening?" he said with alarm. "Are you okay?"

I gazed up at him. "I'm, great," I panted. As the moonlight grew darker and darker, I focused on Aaron's face.

"Briden? Briden stay with me," he pleaded. He stared at me frantically, unsure of what to do. The look on his face broke my heart.

"I love you," I whispered once more into his ear as he held me close. Then the clock chimed a final time, and I took my final breath. I smiled, everything faded, and the last thing I saw were horrified circles of blue...

I would never forget those blue eyes.


	17. Don't Let Me Go

**A/N: Thank you everyone so much for your reviews and support! I loved writing this, and I loved your input! It has been so fun! PLEASE review this final chapter and let me know what you think!**

**17. Don't Let Me Go**

"Briden? Briden!" Aaron shouted, watching the light go out of her eyes. Then they closed, and he felt her body go limp. He stroked the brown hair as he stared into the white face. What was happening? He put his ear to her chest and listened, but there was no sound. Tears stung his eyes and ran down his face.

"_Briden!_" he choked one last time. He held up her face, and his tears fell onto her cheeks.

"Briden, come back to me," he whispered. "I love you." He bent down and kissed the white face in his hands. The pink lips were still warm. He kissed them as he cried. And as he cried, his whole world stopped.

He pulled the lifeless body into his arms and squeezed it tightly. He couldn't believe the love of his life, his only true friend, was gone.

_Gone._

Something tickled his chin. He pulled away and stared at the still face, but it wasn't still. The eyelashes twitched and the sea green eyes blinked open. They stared at him in surprise.

The pink lips cracked open. "Aaron?"

Aaron stared in disbelief. He felt her move inside his arms. He let go as she made to brush her bangs out of her eyes, but her hand froze in front of her face. She stared at her wrist and then at him.

"Aaron, did you...did you kiss me?"

He nodded slowly, certain he was imagining things—praying with all his heart that he wasn't.

Briden's eyes filled with tears as her lips curved into a hopeful smile. "Aaron, do you love me?"

He finally found his voice. "Yes, Briden. I do. Sorry it took me so long—" But he was cut off. Briden's hands flew to the back of his head and pulled his face to hers. As soon as her lips touched his he was gone. He kissed her with all his might. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and he cradled her in his arms, never wanting to let go. As he kissed her, he recalled the lifeless face he had kissed a minute ago. A stab of pain tore at his heart at the thought of losing her. He immediately shook away the horrifying memory, treasuring the miracle in his arms. He was so confused about what had just happened, but he knew one thing for sure: He was completely in love with Briden.

xxx

I reveled in his touch, his kiss, his breath on my skin. Aaron kissed me with such passion, and I was happy to return the favor. I was utterly confused but overwhelmingly happy. I couldn't believe it. Aaron loved me. He'd kissed me, and broke the spell. I knew it was broken because the mark of the spell was gone, and I was alive. After what seemed like ages of bliss, we parted. I stared at Aaron's face inches from mine, gazing into the blue eyes I thought I'd never see again.

I felt different. There was an unfamiliar warmth consuming me—unfamiliar, yet tremendously soothing. It tingled all over, and I knew what it was; something I'd been missing for half of my life. It was love, and I was healed.

"What just happened?" Aaron breathed, staring at me as if I would disappear any second. I smiled, and said the words I had failed to mention.

"The thing that would save my life after the spell left was a kiss from my true love," I explained. "I was fully prepared to die in love with you, because I didn't realize you felt the same way."

He stroked my face tenderly. "You came here tonight, knowing you were going to die?"

I nodded.

His eyes grew wide in shock. "Oh my. Briden..." Aaron shook his head and glanced up at the sky. It seemed to have an especially large number of stars twinkling against it. Then he looked back at me. "You should have told me."

"But I didn't know you loved me, and I didn't want you to worry."

Aaron stared at me, horrified. "You didn't want me to worry? I watched you die, Briden. I was worried sick!"

"Yes, but I didn't know you loved me."

Aaron looked at me in a way he never had. "I love you Briden. I will always love you. Never doubt that, and never forget it."

A final tear rolled down my cheek, and I smiled as Aaron pulled me close and kissed me again.

We smiled at each other as we parted. I got lost in those blue eyes, unable to get enough of them.

Aaron took my hand. "Come on. I want you to meet my parents."

I looked up at him as he stood. "Your parents? You mean the king and queen?"

Aaron chuckled. "Yes."

I looked toward the Grand Hall nervously and then back at him. "Are, are you sure?" I wanted to stay with Aaron in this moment forever. Plus, I was nervous in front of royalty. Well, for the most part.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," he assured me.

I stood and wrapped my free hand around his arm for support. I felt unusually weak and tired. I guessed dying and coming back to life had that effect on a person.

Aaron leaned in and kissed me once more. My weak body seemed to fill with fireworks, giving me the strength to move forward.

We walked back into the Grand Hall, where nothing seemed to have changed. I took in the scene, realizing it was a miracle that I was alive now.

As we made our way around the edge of the dance floor, the couples swayed together like grass in the wind, oblivious to anything that may have happened outside. As I looked across the room, something caught my eye. A couple was dancing at the far edge of the crowd. The man was tall and slim with light brown hair and sparkly eyes. The woman was strawberry blonde and quite short with the same unique eyes. They were twirling around to an unheard rhythm; they weren't following the music at all. Both of them had perfect round faces, and both of them had the tiniest feet I had ever seen.

As I observed them, the man looked over at me and caught my eye. I blushed for staring, but I couldn't look away. The man whispered something to his partner and the woman looked my way. She smiled when she saw me, and I smiled back. Then the couple twirled around once more and vanished.

I stared at the spot they had been dancing in and all around it. They were nowhere to be seen, and I seemed to be the only one who noticed. They had to be fairies. Perhaps they had come to find out the outcome of the spell. Perhaps they had known it all along.

Aaron's hand released mine and I was brought back to reality. I looked forward and realized we were standing before a low platform, on which sat two occupied thrones. I looked into the two dignified faces as they smiled back at me.

"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce to you my dear friend, Briden."

The King stood and bowed. I did my best at a curtsy. "Briden, it is a pleasure to meet you." He had a strong and stern face, but it softened when he smiled.

Then the Queen stood up and surprised me by hugging me. She whispered in my ear. "Aaron hasn't been the same since he met you. Your friendship has meant more to him than you know. Thank you, Briden."

She pulled away and looked at me closely. "Briden... You know, you look kind of familiar. What is your last name honey?"

I shrugged. "Actually, I don't know my last name. My family died in a fire eleven years ago when I was a kid. I don't remember much of my childhood."

The Queen looked at me curiously. "I see... Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

I nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Aaron watched curiously as the Queen led me through a set of double doors. There was a long, bright hallway on the other side, and she led me forward, stopping at a door about halfway down. She opened the door and I followed her inside. It looked like a study. There was a desk in the corner and pictures everywhere. The Queen went straight to the desk and opened the top drawer. I watched her take out an old book and flip through the dusty pages. She slipped something from the pages and came back over to me.

"Do these people look familiar to you?" She held out a small photograph that was ripped on one side.

I took the picture from her and examined it. Gazing back at me with laughing smiles on their faces was a beautiful brown-haired woman and a gentle looking dark-haired man.

I gasped. I looked down at my dress and stuck my fingers into the tiny pocket Carolyn had sewn into my skirt. This pocket was made just for a certain picture, so that I could keep it with me on this night. I pulled out the photo and held it up next to the first one.

They fit perfectly. I couldn't believe it. Smiling back at me for the first time in eleven years, was my family.

"Oh my goodness!" I looked up at the Queen, who was smiling at me with tears in her eyes. "How did you know?"

"You mother, Linda, was one of my best friends. She was the maid of honor at my wedding. You look just like her. Your parents, James and Linda Hays, were very good people. When their house burned down eleven years ago, I sorted through the wreckage and found this torn photo. I never found the other half. But now here you are, holding it in your hands." She paused, smiling at me. "You probably don't remember, but I met you when you were just a little girl."

"You know..." I racked my brain as filaments of my past began floating back to me. "I think I sort of do." I looked back at the photo in my hands. My whole family was there. I couldn't quit staring at it. "Oh thank you so much!" I hugged the Queen graciously and felt the tears coming. I hadn't expected to cry again tonight. I hadn't even expected to live.

"Today's my birthday," I said out loud, not meaning to. I realized I hadn't expected to be able to say that, but there it was.

"Happy birthday, dear."

"Thank you. So much." We went back into the Hall, and I immediately searched for Aaron. He wasn't far. I ran to him. He caught me in his arms and we both laughed as he spun me around.

"What's that?"

I held the two picture pieces up to him and explained everything.

Aaron smiled at me, sending my pulse racing. "Wow Bri. I had no idea."

"Neither did I." I said, thinking over the past month. I smiled. "I love you, Aaron."

Aaron answered with a kiss, in front of everybody, but I no longer minded the attention. Nothing could make me unhappy in this moment.

We parted, and he grinned at me. "I love you, too."

I stared into my true love's eyes. He looked to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

Aaron gazed back. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to get you for your birthday."

I shook my head. "You've already given me the greatest gift."

He smiled. "And what is that?"

"You saved me."


End file.
